21st Century Life
by Damon4eva
Summary: The Bennets are in high school in the 21st century. When a hot new student, Fitzwilliam Darcy, shows up will Lizzy always think there is only one side to him or will she dig deeper and find all she has ever wanted in a man? Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Yay, I've written another story!!!**

**I have never written anything about Pride and Prejudice so this is all very new to me.**

**This is using the same character names but they are all in high school in the 21****st**** century.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot line!!!! (So plz don't sue)**

Chapter 1

My alarm clock woke me up at 6 am with its usual annoying beeping.

I lazily hit the snooze button and rolled over again wait for sleep to find me again.

My sleep in was short lived when my mother came to bang on my door to wake me up.

'Lizzie!' she yelled 'Get up now! You have to get ready for school!'

I groaned loudly and forced myself to get up and get ready.

It was my first day back at school; I was in grade 10 at the private school that was about a 20 minute drive away.

Mum usually complained at how much the school cost and how long it took to get there.

God, if she was so fussed why she didn't just send us to the local state school down the road was beyond me.

I threw on my brown long sleeved shirt and jeans, our school didn't have a uniform.

When I finally made my way downstairs, everyone else was already there.

Jane was wearing her usual light blue shirt and jeans, flipping through a magazine with her hair down.

Mary was wearing her usual stuff like Jane, black long sleeved shirt with her black baggy pants.

Kitty and Lydia were wearing identical outfits, both looking too sluty for their own good in their low cut tops and their mini-short skirts.

Mum was rushing around the kitchen trying to get lunches ready for everyone while dad just sat there examining a rock he had found in the garden.

'Girls, come and get your lunch now or you go hungry' she said as she sorted the sandwiches into five different piles for us.

Still very sleepy, I slowly staggered over to get my lunch.

Vegemite on crackers and a carrot. Great.

I stuffed it into my Billabong shoulder-bag and sat down at the table to eat my breakfast.

A couple of minutes later it was the mad rush to get to school.

'Get in the car Mary, Stop re-applying your make-up Lydia and Kitty, you already have enough on' when the usual yelling, I had gotten used to it, it happened every day.

When we all finally got to school we all split up to go to our classes.

When I got to my class, almost everyone was already there.

I searched for my friend, Charlotte, and finally found her sitting in the back row by herself.

Charlotte had to be one of the most unfortunate looking girls I had ever seen, but she was a very nice.

She always wore daggy clothes that were way too big for her, always wore her hair in the same low pony-tail which emphasized how greasy her almost black hair was and had the biggest nose I had ever seen.

She immediately looked up when she saw me 'Hey Liz'

'Hey Lotty, how was your holidays?' I asked

'Good, I heard some hot guys started this year, do you think I have a chance?' she asked

Did I mention that this school was co-ed, and Charlotte was the most desperate person I knew. I swear she is going to be the one to propose, that's if she can find a guy that would touch her.

This questioning happened every time a new guy joined the school. I would bet good money that she had tried to win on to every guy in this school, and had been rejected by all of them. I still don't know how she can even consider trying to go after another guy. 'Yeah sure you've got a chance' I lied easily.

I very large smile crossed her face each time I said this.

Finally the teacher walked into the classroom, stumbling as he carried what seemed to be a very heavy box of books in to the room.

'Good morning class. Who were all your holidays?' he said happily.

An unhappy groan echoed through the class.

'Well that's good isn't it, you should all be refreshed and ready for another year' he said again happily, as if he hadn't heard the groan.

Suddenly someone burst into the room late.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, his hair was a deep brown color and was perfectly messy. He was wearing brown baggy pants, a plain white t-shirt with a tan colored button-up shirt over the top.

He looked god like. I quickly snapped my mouth shut as soon as I noticed that it had it opened.

'I'm sorry I'm late sir, bad traffic' he said quickly before looking for a seat. I noticed that the only spare seat was beside me.

He made his way over to sit next to me. When he sat down I was expecting him to introduce himself, but he didn't say a word. I felt I little awkward sitting next to him while my heart was still beating abnormally fast because of his entrance.

As the teacher was going through the roll, I noticed the boy answered to the name Fitzwilliam Darcy. Fitzwilliam, what a weird name, I thought to myself.

When the bell rang, he got up and left without a word.

'He wasn't very nice; he didn't even acknowledge us' Charlotte said as soon as he left.

'I know' I said, still looking out the door of which Fitzwilliam had exited.

'He's one of the new ones I was talking about' she continued

'He's very cocky for a new student' I said

I went to my next class, still thinking about my first encounter with Fitzwilliam Darcy.

When I got to the door I found my usual desk occupied by _him_.

I went to sit down and he didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

I decided I might as well make the first move.

'Hello, I'm Liz Bennet, you must be Fitzwilliam Darcy?' I said confidently

'Umm, yeah, I like to be called Darcy' he said still not looking away from his book.

'Okay, Darcy, it's nice to meet you' I said putting out my hand to shake his. He ignored this and I pulled my hand back in awkwardly.

This was so embarrassing, I thought, he is so disagreeable.

As the class started he put the book away and started taking notes without giving me a side long glance.

By the end of the class I was outraged. He was the rudest person I had ever met!

When the bell went for morning tea, he did the same as he did in homeroom; he got up and left without looking at me.

I hoped with all my might that I didn't have any more classes with him, but apparently god didn't like me and he was in every one of my classes. And if that wasn't enough, the only spare seat every time was right beside him! I swear someone up in heaven hates me.

He had made my first day back at school a living hell, and he didn't even seem to notice.

I couldn't stand Darcy, it didn't matter how good-looking he was, he was just the most bad-mannered person I had ever me and I was not looking forward to the year ahead.

********

**So? What did you think?**

**Should I continue with it?**

**Plz review and tell me what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has to be the fastest update I have ever done, but I was just so eager to continue!!!**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

Chapter 2

I came home that day feeling extremely low and useless. It was amazing the affect that one person had on me.

The way Darcy had treated me was if I wasn't even there.

As I walked slowly up to my bedroom, I bombarded by Lydia and Kitty wanting to give me a makeover.

'You would have a boyfriend if you just dress yourself up a bit' they said in unison. I swear they practiced what they were going to say to get it that perfectly in unison.

'No, leave me alone. I've had a really lousy day and I just want to be left _alone_!' I almost yelled

'God, you don't have to be so bit-'

'Are you two using that word again? I told you not to!' yelled Mum from somewhere down stairs. I was pretty sure she had little cameras placed around the house; she always seemed to know what we were doing.

'No, mother, we weren't using the word' they said in a sickly sweet voice. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I shared a room with Jane, and most of the time we had no problems with that arrangement.

As soon as I walked in Jane sat up from lounging in her bed and looked at me like she was very worried 'What's wrong?' she asked instantly.

Out of all my sisters, I was closest to Jane. Somehow she always knew if something was bothering me. 'Boy troubles' I answered.

'Uh oh, tell me everything' she said as she shuffled over to make room for me on her bed.

I recounted the whole day to her; she was a really good listener. When I finished she let out a large sigh 'You really have had a bad day, haven't you?'

'Yeah, tell me about it' I said, flopping back on to the bed 'Any way, enough about me, what about you? How was your day? Do you have any new students?'

'Yea, there's a new boy named Charles Bingly, he seems really nice' she said with unfocused eyes.

A smile broke out on my face 'Ooooo, Jane has a crush' I taunted.

'Oh, shut up' she said lightly punching me in the arm 'it's only been one day. Come on we better do our homework' she said, she was always the responsible one when it came to homework.

The rest of the night was very uneventful; we did our homework, ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed. Before I went to sleep, I read some more of the book I was reading, Twilight. It had a boy who was very rude to the girl on the first day and that only mad me think about Darcy more. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him, it's not like he showed any interest in me, and I didn't care, he was a stuck up prick who I didn't want anything to do with.

But yet I still fell asleep thinking about him.

_I was in an empty class room after school had finished. Suddenly Darcy burst into the room._

'_What are you doing here?' I asked._

'_I came to tell you…to tell you that…' he spluttered._

'_Spit it out already' I said bitterly._

'_I…I really like you' he said looking at the floor._

'_What?' I asked, bewildered that he would be saying such things._

'_I said I liked you, you're like no one I have ever met, your different…' he trailed off, still looking at the floor not making eye contact._

_I walked over to him and cupped his face with my hand 'You're like no one I know as well' I said, tilting his head up so I could look in his eyes._

_All of a sudden he grabbed my face a kissed me fiercely, almost roughly._

_Our mouths connected and out tongues tangle. It was the most enjoyable sensation I had ever felt. He kissed me with so much passion, and I kissed him back enthusiastically._

_I had my hands in his hair, securing his face to mine. One of his hands was at the back of my neck, making it impossible for escape, not that I wanted to ever escape, while his other hand was at the small of my back, pressing me to him, not letting any space come between us._

_When we finally broke away for air, we lent into each other until our foreheads were touching. I looked into his deep, dark eyes, they looked deep enough to just lose your self in them, to forget who you were and what you were doing._

Abruptly, I woke up from my dream, but that last image was still stuck in my head, his dark eyes looking at me, with so much affection and love.

Just thinking about those eyes made butterflies appear in my stomach. What was wrong with me? He had just ignored me for the whole day, yet here I was, dreaming about kissing him. There was something seriously wrong with me.

I tried to get back to sleep, but I found it impossible, I looked at the clock on my bed side table. It read 1:00. I groaned and rolled back over. This was going to be a long night.

Around 3:00, I finally got some sleep but I dreamt about Darcy again. But the difference was that this time he was shirt-less and I was running my hands up and down his rock hard chest. I woke up hot and sweaty.

What the hell was happening to me?! I screamed at myself. It was 5:00 in the morning and I thought I might as well get up and get ready for school early.

I took a shower to try and calm me down, it worked a charm. But I still couldn't stop thinking about my dreams. That kinda ruined it because I kept imagining Darcy in the shower with me. I have a sick, sick mind, I told myself as I got out of the shower.

When I was fully ready, I looked at the clock. It only said it was 5:45. I cursed myself for being so fast. I decided to take the bus to school today. The only reason we didn't always take the bus was that Lydia and Kitty would always complain about catching public transport.

I left Mum a note and made my way to the bus stop. When I got there I noticed that someone else was waiting there as well. My stomach sunk and made butterflies at the same time when I realized who was sitting there. The person sitting at the bus stop was Fitzwilliam Darcy.

I made my way over and sat next to him. He glanced at me and then looked away. At least he looked at you this time, said the voice inside my head.

I finally gathered the confidence to say something 'Hello Darcy'

'Hello Elizabeth' he said, glancing at me again.

'You remembered my name' I said in a surprised tone

'Of course I remember your name' he said still looking at me. Looking in to his eyes reminded me of my dreams and I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. He chuckled a little.

'What?' I asked.

'You're blushing bright red' he chuckled, which only made me blush more.

The bus appeared around the corner a moment later. We picked up our bags without another word. we sat down on the bus and didn't speak for the rest of the trip, I found that a bit weird. When we got to school he exited without a word as well.

That had to be one of the weirdest things I had ever witnessed. He had been almost friendly at the bus stop but then it was if another person took over and he became exceedingly antisocial.

I went to homeroom thinking Darcy's two personalities and what had made him change.

********

**Ooooo…Lizzy has an attraction to Darcy!!!**

**Plz plz plz review, and remember, the more I get the faster I write!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey**

**ummm...I'm having a bit of trouble writing this story because i can't think of anything interesting happening in the end!!!**

**so PLEASE if you have ANY ideas, plz plz plz tell me, because I'm stuck...NO IDEAS ARE STUPID!!!**

**this is what i got up to and then i just couldn't think of anything more**

Chapter 3

Darcy acted the same way he had on the first day; unsociable and distant. It bugged me the whole day; he had been almost friendly at the bus stop. And it didn't help that ever time I saw him, my mind flashed back to the images in my dreams, kissing him, running my hands up and down his muscular chest. Uhg, I was doing it again, daydreaming about him. I mentally scolded myself for thinking such things.

I was sitting, next to him, in my last class of the day, chemistry. The naughty voice inside my head kept saying things like 'There's a lot of chemistry in this class, and I'm not referring to the subject' and 'I bet you would make acid look cold if you two just snuck off into that store room'. The voice was starting to make butterflies appear in my stomach, which I found very weird, so I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

He was demonstrating the affect some chemicals had on each other. Boring much. I risked a glance at Darcy; luckily he wasn't looking at me. _He_ at least looked like he was trying to pay attention. He was furiously taking notes. He must really not want to fail this subject, I thought to myself, still staring at him. Suddenly his head snapped up and turned to me. Crap. I quickly snapped my head back to the front and hoped he hadn't caught me staring at him. Who am I kidding? Of course he saw me.

I swear I heard a chuckle escape his lips. I glanced over, not moving my head this time, and I saw him smiling widely. So he liked the idea that I was staring at him? That was a change from the ice cold facade he put on while we were in public. It was almost as if he was trying to hold up a reputation or something, and talking to me might ruin that reputation.

I puzzled over that thought until the bell went.

As Darcy stood and collected his stuff, I built up the courage to talk to him.

'Hey, you catching the bus home?' I said, making polite conversation.

He looked stunned that I was talking to him. 'Err...yes; I'm catching the bus' he said quietly.

'Which bus?' I asked eagerly.

'The 599' he said just as quietly as before.

'Oh my god, me too' I said, smiling widely at him. To my immense pleasure, he smiled back. We walked out of the room together, chatting freely.

This is great I thought to myself, he's finally talking to me. We had to split up to get our stuff from our lockers but we organised to meet at the bus stop.

As soon as I rounded the corner, I bumped into Charlotte. 'OMG, were you just with who I thought you were with?' she spluttered.

'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?' I said, still thinking about beautiful Darcy.

She rolled her eyes 'Were you just talking to Fitzwilliam Darcy?'

'As a matter of fact, yes. And were you spying on me?'

She ignored my question and squealed loudly, I think one of my ear drums just popped 'Okay, I _need_ details'

'What's the big deal? We were just talking?' I said, still quite confused.

'Yes, but talking leads to touching, and touching leads to kissing and kissing leads to sex!!! Gosh, get with it' she explained.

'"Leads to" means it hasn't happened yet' I shot back at her.

'Fine but as soon as it does happen, you have to give me details' she pouted, as we started walking to our lockers. 'So what were you talking about?' she pressed.

'The buses we catch' I said innocently.

He face fell, as if she was expecting something more interesting 'Oh, okay' she said as she unlocked her locker.

I chuckled softly. 'So have you met any of the new boys that you like?' I asked.

'I have actually' she said excitedly. 'There's this guy called William Collins, and he's really sweet'

'Awwww, that's so cute' I said giving her goo-goo eyes.

'Shut up you who was flirting with Fitzwilliam Darcy' she said, playfully shoving me.

When we finally parted, I headed straight to the bus stop. Darcy was there, just sitting alone, reading a book in his lap. He reads a lot, I thought.

'Hey' I said, walking sit next to him.

'Hi' he said sharply and continued reading his book.

'What are you reading?'

'Jane Eyre' he replied, not taking his eyes off the book.

'Is it any good?'

'It's very good'

I decided not to continue. Instead, I sat awkwardly in silence, waiting for the retched bus to get here. Jane had a Public Speaking meeting on this afternoon, Mary had Debating and Kitty and Lydia had already left to go to the mall. So I was alone.

When it finally arrived, late as usual, Darcy stood up without a word and took a seat. I sat next to him but I doubt he even realized that I was there.

*********

**Ideas needed drastically, because if i can't think of anything more, I'll probably take this story off fanfiction!!!**

**and i really really don't want to do that because i think this story DOES have potential!!!  
**

**so plz plz plz help me keep writting this story!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**I could not have posted this chapter without you!!!! **

**And because I love you all soooooo much, I'm going to mention you all:**

**Taraiana, The Urox, ThatIndeedThing, apples tulips ribbons chess,TheFooFighter, Something out of a book, jasper obsession, McKenzie, darkcrystalwings, RosaStergio, addicted2obsession, keenekatie, -Tari-Nienna-Elensar-, Joy Booth, LittleGirlInTheMirroredMoon, lildanser91, 6aNgElIcA9, Lady-CheshireXIII, InFullColor and Phoebe. **

**Thank you all and sorry if I left your name off!!! (Just tell me and I'll add you on)**

**Okay, I've got a long weekend now so I'm going to try and update as much as possible over the next three days!!! So this will be my 'fanfic weekend'!!!!**

**Yay!!! I'm really excited!!! **

**Enough of my ranting, on with the chapter!!!**

Chapter 4

I stepped off the bus and waited for Darcy to step off as well. When he finally got off, he didn't give me a second glance and started walking in the opposite direction. What the hell is his problem? I thought. His mood swings were really starting to bug me now and I walked home feeling very sour and rejected.

When I slammed the front door, my mother came rushing to see who it was.

'Lizzy! What's wrong with you? You could have torn that door out of its hinges with the amount of force and if you break the door, you're paying fo- don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you!' she called after me as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I was not in the mood to listen to one of her rants.

I dumped my bag on the floor and flopped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for awhile before I picked up my iPod and turned up the music almost all the way. I recognized the song as 'Gives you Hell' by The All-American Rejects. I groaned when it got to the chorus: _when you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._ _If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well. Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell._

It was as if it was taunting me, emphasizing that Darcy was giving me hell. I angrily flicked to the next song. I groaned again. It was 'My Immortal' by Evanescence: _and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seen to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase._

I tried again with a couple more songs but I could relate them all to Darcy, which was extremely irritating.

I finally just gave up on music and decided just to go on the computer instead. I quickly logged into MSN and saw that Charlotte was on.

Lotty: Hey!!!

Lizzy: hi!

Lotty: so...did anything exciting happen on the bus ride home?

Lizzy: No, why??

I was not going to bring up my unpleasant encounter with Darcy.

Lotty: no reason, oh did you hear about the party coming up?

Lizzy: no

Lotty: god I can't believe you haven't heard!!! Anyway, it's on this weekend and it's at the Bingley's house.

Lizzy: cool!!! My sister told me about them

Lotty: so you'll be going?

Lizzy: sure why not?

Lotty: good.

There was a slight pause

Lotty: god, I'm soooooo bored

Lizzy: lol, maybe you should try doing that thing called homework

Lotty: Oh, shut up!!! I do do my homework!!!

Lizzy: Really? Tell me the last time you did your homework?

She didn't reply for a while.

Lotty: ummm...well I think it was yesterday

Lizzy: Lotty, you know you're such a bad liar

Lotty: fine, I'll go do my stupid homework :(

Lizzy: that's a good girl :) lol

Lotty: :P talk 2 u l8er

Lizzy: cyaz!!!

Charlotte's icon thingy changed from online to offline. Great now what do I do…I thought. I subconsciously started typing in Darcy's name into Google. It came up with his facebook page, awesome I thought. I clicked on the link and opened the page. It had photos of him with a friend and a girl. Wonder who that is? I thought. I opened his profile and read it.

_Basic Information:_

_Name: Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_Age: 15, grade 10_

_Sex: Male_

_Birthday: 7 February, 1994_

_Hometown: Hobart, Australia_

_About me: I like classical music. I don't watch a lot of TV. I love reading classic novels. Good friends with Charles Bingley._

So he was friends with Charles, I thought. When I finished reading this, I looked at his recent history. A couple of weeks ago, a girl by the name of Carolina Bingley had been writing on his wall. Bingley, could she be sisters with the Charles Bingley that he mentioned on his profile. I read on:

Fitzwilliam's wall:

Carolina writes: Hi handsome!! I'm back in town so if you want to give me a call and we can meet up somewhere and catch up…if you know what I mean. He he he. Anyway, call me!!!

Fitzwilliam writes: sure I'll call you and we can go out some time. Cya then

Realization hit me like cold water on the face. He had a girlfriend. Just the thought of it started to make me sick.

But why the hell was I feeling like this? It's not like I'm interested in him or anything, I mean, he is so weird with all of his 'changing moods' thing going on. But I still couldn't shake off the feeling.

This is the last straw, I thought. I would try and never think of Darcy and I wouldn't let him affect me in this way ever again. For the first few days I have known him, he has been nothing but trouble, and from this point onwards, I would never have to worry about him again.

I closed his facebook page and shut down the computer while thinking of ways I can phase Fitzwilliam Darcy out of my life.

*********

**It feels so good not to have writers block any more!!!!**

**And remember, the more reviews, the faster the updates!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, now we're starting to get interesting!!! **

**Here is chapter 5!!!! Yay!!!!**

I arrived to school the next day with a plan in my head. I would try and not speak to Darcy and if I had to, I would make it short. Little did I know that fate hated me and things never go according to plan. I turned up to my first class and sat in my usual seat, next to Darcy.

As I sat down I made an effort not to look at his face.

'Hi, Liz' he said. This was so strange! Yesterday on the bus, he wanted nothing to do with me, and now he was acting as if nothing happened

'Hi' I said stiffly, quickly glancing at him. Unfortunately my eyes thought differently, and they continued to stare at him. Stop looking, I told myself, stop it now! I finally dragged my eyes away from him when the teacher walked in.

'Okay class, I have your assessment items here' he said as he entered. A groan echoed around the classroom. 'Come on everyone, lighten up. You get to do this assessment in pairs' everyone instantly sat up straighter 'that I will choose' he chuckled. Everyone slouched back down in their chairs, disappointed. 'Now, when I call your name you will come up here and draw a name out of a hat and that will be your partner. Okay, let me see' he scanned the class 'Ah, Mr. Darcy! Will you please come and do the honor of being the first to choose a partner'

Darcy shuffled out of his chair and made his way to the front of the class. The teacher pulled out a hat and Darcy reached in and pulled out a name. Please please please don't let it be me, I prayed.

'Ah, Miss Bennet, you will be partnered with Mr. Darcy.' He said happily as he wrote down our names. Damn it, I thought, I must have jinxed it. I slouched onto my desk with my head in one hand as Darcy made his way back to the desk looking very smug. The rest of the class droned on and on as more people were partnered together and the teacher explained exactly what the assessment was about. Apparently the assessment was very big and would require the partners to meet often. This was just _great_, and my plan was falling to pieces.

When the bell finally rang, I quickly exited the room and went to my next class. I was trying to get through the day as fast as I could. I tried to ignore Darcy for most of the day but it very hard to when you sat next to him ever single lesson!

Just before lunch, Darcy stopped me 'Hey, umm, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house or something so that we could work on out assignment together'

'Ah, yeah sure, what day? I said, thinking of no way I could avoid this conversation.

'Is tomorrow okay for you?' he asked.

'Umm, I was going to go with my friend to the Bingley's party on Saturday'

'Oh, that's good, I'm going too. Umm, do you want to come over tomorrow and we can go together to the party after. How does that sound?' I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was Darcy just asking me if I wanted to go to the party with him? Was this counted as a date? I realized that he was still waiting to hear my response.

'Yeah, that sounds great!' I said enthusiastically. A small voice inside my head was saying _'what happened to not talking to him'_ but a louder voice was saying _'Go for it, he's soooooo unbelievably cute!'_

'Great, so about 9 in the morning?'

'I'll see you then' I said with a huge smile on my face. He smiled back.

'Cya' he said, just before he walked off.

What the hell had I just done?! I was supposed to be hating him, not falling for him, I thought as I hit my head with my hands. It was only when people started giving me strange looks that I finally stopped and walked away.

When I got to my locker, Charlotte was standing there waiting for me.

'What took you so long?' she asked as I hastily opened my locker. When it didn't immediately open I hit it, causing the whole structure to shake. 'Whoa, Lizzy? Are you okay? Did you take your medicine today?' she joked.

'No I'm fine' I said as I tried to undo my locker again. When it failed again I let out a moan.

'Okay, Lizzy, something's up. You never act like this' she said as she pushed my aside and opened my locker with ease.

'Thanks' I said. 'It's just…I'm losing it'

Charlotte scoffed 'I say that to myself at least twice a week. Trust me your fine.' She said as she examined her nails.

'Do you always hear voices in you head telling you what to do?' I challenged.

'Okay, that's kinda weird. What happened?' she asked. I recounted the day and explained what had happened with Darcy. By the end, she was practically bouncing with excitement.

'Oh my god! This is so exciting. Okay, we have to do major planning.'

'Why? Like what? We're just going to be working on the assignment; it's not like a date or anything?'

She placed her hands on my shoulders 'Lizzy, you seem very naive with this section of woman-hood, so I will have to educate you. This is a date and we need to get to work so that we can make you presentable' I looked down at my clothes, I wore navy jeans and a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt on that drooped down at one shoulder. I didn't think I looked that bad, but I decided to let Charlotte have her fun.

'Okay, I'll let you do a make-over if I can give you one too' I said smiling. She squealed with excitement and ran off to call her mum and tell her what was happening. Meanwhile I called my mum.

'Hello, Mrs Bennet speaking' said my mum when she finally picked up.

'Hey mum, it's Lizzy' I said into the receiver.

'Oh, hello Lizzy. Is anything wrong?'

'No, no, I was just wondering if I could just go to Charlotte's place this afternoon. I would walk home at about dinner time.'

'Yeah, that's fine. See you then' mum said calmly. That was one thing that was good about my mum; she was pretty easy going when it came to things like this.

'Great, cya mum'

'Bye darling' she said just before I hung up. A moment latter, Charlotte appeared.

'Ready to go?' she asked.

'Yep, lets get going' I said eagerly as I grabbed my bag and books from my locker.

We walked to the bus stop and caught to the bus to her house. Apparently she had forgotten to tell me that her relationship with William Collins had progressed. He had asked her to the Bingley's party and I had lots of fun teasing her about it.

When we got to her house, we set to work, trying to make each other as beautiful as they could. After about two hours of curling, straightening, powdering, and buffing, we were looking phenomenal.

I had found her mothers hair dye and had dyed Charlotte's hair a reddy-brown color. It was also curled and she had a light layer of makeup on. She looked…beautiful, and I couldn't believe I hadn't done this sooner.

'God Charlotte…you look so…'

'Hideous' she joked. I glared at her.

'Anything done by me is never ugly. I was about to say that you looked so beautiful'

'Oh my god Lizzy, that's so sweet! Okay now it's your turn' she said as she passed me the mirror. I gasped when I saw the reflection; I looked so good! My hair had been straightened and had streaks of the reddy-brown color (it was all we had to work with). I had thick eye make up on and a little bit of red lip stick on.

'So? How does it look?' charlotte asked.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you! I look so good!' I said as I dragged her into a big embrace.

'Be careful, you'll smudge the make up' she giggled. I laughed and let her go. I glanced at the clock.

'Shoot, I have to get going' I said as I collected my things. 'Thanks so much Lotty, I'll see you at the party tomorrow' I said as I hastily gave her a goodbye hug. As I ran down the stairs, I called out a thank you to Mrs Lucus.

'You're welcome darling, you're always welcome here' she called back as I walked out the front door.

I half jogged the way home because it was becoming dark fast. When I got home I called out to say that I was home and went up to the bathroom. I looked in the full length mirror and examined myself. I really did look good, and I would have to remember to do it exactly like that tomorrow.

I decided to change my plan from ignoring Darcy, to teasing Darcy and this was the right way to do it. I couldn't wait till morning came and I could put my new plan into action. This would be fun, very fun.

*********

**Yay, she's starting to fall for him!!! **

**Oh and thank you Joy Booth for giving me the idea of the make over!!!**

**The party will be in the next chapter I think so if you want it faster…you know what to do!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! It has really been the thing that keeps me going so thank you thank you thank you!!!!**

**And like I promised, the party is in this chapter :) :) :)**

**This is like my longest chapter ****EVER so I hope you all enjoy!!! :) :) :)**

Chapter 6

I woke up the next day feeling energetic and pumped. I couldn't wait to go to Darcy's place and tease him like hell. I walked into the bathroom and saw that my makeup was all smeared across my face. As I set to work cleaning that up, I thought about what I was going to wear. I knew I couldn't just wear any old clothes, but I didn't own anything that looked really spectacular.

When I was finally done with my make up, I raided my closet looking for something decent to wear. There was nothing. How the hell was my plan going to work if I didn't look good?

'Hey Lizzy, whatcha doing?' said a voice from the doorway. I looked around to see Lydia standing in there.

'I'm trying to find something decent to wear today and at the party tonight.' I said turning back to my closet. Wait a second, I thought. I turned back to Lydia 'Hey, can I borrow some of your clothes?' I asked.

'Sure, I always love helping my big sister she said as she skipped away to her room. I barely had time to walk to the doorway before she was back holding a pair of skinny's, a low-cut black top and a blue sparkly dress.

'Will this do?' she asked. I examined the clothes; they looked about my size, Lydia was big for her age and I was small for my age so we were practically the same size.

'Yes, thank you so much Lydia' I said before I went off to get changed.

The skinny's fitted perfectly and the shirt was a little lower cut than I would have liked but I did look good in it. I thought I better try on the dress, just to see if it fitted. When I looked in the mirror I sighed. It was perfect, and it would drive Darcy mad.

I hear a knock on the door and Lydia poked her head around the corner.

'Hey, I just came in here to give you the shoes that go with the outfits.' She said as she placed two pairs of shoes on the floor 'oh and by the way, you look hot' she said before leaving.

I turned back to the mirror. Yes this was going to work.

***At 9 o'clock***

I arrived at Darcy's house on time with all my books and clothes, and I almost died when I saw his home. It was like a mini palace! It was a massive 3-story mansion and if it looked this good on the outside, I couldn't wait to see the inside. I rang the door and shifted awkwardly from one foot to another as I waited for someone to answer the door. When the door finally opened, I half expected to see a butler or maid, but there stood Darcy. He opened the door with a big grin on his face but when he saw how I looked, his chin practically dropped to the floor. After a few moments of him staring at me with this goofy grin on his face, I cleared my throat to get his attention. He instantly shut his mouth and blushed bright red.

'I'm sorry. Come in, come in' he said as he ushered me in.

I was right about it looking amazing on the inside; it had marble floors, a spiral stair case, chandeliers, the whole lot! My thoughts were interrupted by Darcy.

'You look very…ahh…nice today' he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

I giggled 'Thanks' my plan was working perfectly.

'Umm…let me take your bag' he said reaching for it. I gave it to him and thanked him again.

'Darcy! Is she here yet?' called a woman from the second story.

'Yeah, ma. She's here' he called back.

'Oh, I'll be right down to meet her' she called.

'Sorry about her, she's just a bit…'

'Interfering?' I prompted.

'Yeah' he said, smiling sheepishly.

A few seconds later, a woman with short blonde hair and wearing a designer suit and high heels, came walking down the stair case.

'Hello darling, you must be Lizzy. Fitzy's told me so much about you, and I must say that it is a pleasure to meet you finally' she said as she shook my hand.

'Thank you very much Mrs. Darcy for your kind words' I said politely.

'Please, call me Louisa' she said grinning widely.

'Okay Louisa' I said smiling back.

'Umm...we better be getting on with our work' he said as he tried to grab my arm to pull me away. But as soon as his skin met mine, a sort of electric shock shot through my arm, causing him to pull away abruptly. I glanced at him to see if he had felt it too, and saw him standing there with a very confused look on his face.

'Alright my sweet, just call me if you need anything' she said before walking away into the next room.

'Come on, I have everything set up in the study.' He said as he picked up my bag again and started walking up the stairs. I followed him, glancing in any of the rooms that had doors open. Every room was huge and I started to feel like I shouldn't be teasing someone with so much money.

Eventually Darcy turned into one of the rooms. I stuck my head around the corner and looked into the room. It had books covering one of the walls, a massive window on another and a couch and two computers lined up on the other.

'It's a bit extravagant, I know.' He chuckled when he saw my expression. I quickly shut my mouth when I noticed that it was hanging open. I blushed in embarrassment.

'Come on, lets get to work' he laughed and handed me my bag

We spent the next few hours working. The assessment was a presentation explaining the causes of Global Warming and what we can do to prevent it. The teacher gave us some study tips and told us to watch "An Inconvenient Truth". I swear I was about to kill my self if it didn't end and I could see from Darcy's expression, he was thinking the same.

'Do you just want to find a summary of the movie on the internet?' he asked.

'Yes please.' I said as I switched it off.

'Knock Knock' said a voice from the door. 'I thought you might be getting a little hungry so I've brought you some chocolate.' Said Darcy's mum as she walked through the door carrying a packet of Tim-Tam's.

I was starting to really like Darcy's mum and I was starting to like Darcy more and more. I mentally beat myself up for thinking that. This was not the plan, he's treated you badly and no you are paying him back for doing that, I told myself.

But Darcy had completely changed. He was so charming and nice to me now and I couldn't work out why.

At about three o'clock Darcy said he was going to start getting ready for the party and he left me alone to get changed. I pulled out my dress and slipped off my other clothes.

Suddenly the door opened and Darcy walked in.

'Sorry, I just forgot my-Whoa!' he yelled when he saw me. I quickly held my clothes over myself and blushed bright red. Darcy quickly averted his eyes and left the room saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry'.

Oh my god, I couldn't believe what had just happened. I groaned and quickly threw on the dress. I ran over to the door and found Darcy sitting outside with a very shocked expression on his face. I cleared my throat and his head shot up.

'Liz, I'm so so sorry. I can't believe I didn't knock first. You must think I'm some kind of sick pervert' he said quickly as he stood up abruptly.

I held up my hands to stop his ranting 'its fine, no harm done' I said. His face instantly relaxed.

'Thank you. I just…wouldn't want you to think less of me just because of this one incident.'

'No, of corse not' I said as I patted him on the arm. That same electricity tingled through me when I touched him. He caught my hand as I pulled away. I looked down at our hands. Was it just a coincidence that my hand fitted perfectly in his?

Wait, what was I doing? I was holding Darcy's hand for god's sake?! But I couldn't bring myself to pull my hand away; it just felt so good in his.

'Darcy! Liz! We're leaving in 10 minutes.' yelled Louisa from downstairs.

'I better go and get my stuff' I said, pulling away and walking back into the study.

What was happening to me? I felt fuzzy and warm all over and my hand still tingled where he touched. When I had all my stuff and touched up my makeup, I walked down the stairs.

Darcy was standing at the door facing the other way. He turned around when he heard me and I swear I saw his eyes bounce out of his head. I found it hilarious that I had this affect on him.

'y-you look…' he stuttered.

'Hideous?' I prompted, stealing Charlotte's joke.

'Hardly' he scoffed 'you look phenomenal' he sighed.

'Thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself.' I admired. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a tight denim jacket that showed off his well sculptured muscles. He was so hot I couldn't take my eyes off him. Look away said a voice in my head. I didn't move. Look away! It yelled.

'So, are you ready to go?' he asked.

'Yep' I said happily. He smiled and held the front door open for me. I thanked him and walked into his garage.

'Where's your mum?' I asked.

'Inside, why?' he said, walking up behind me.

'Isn't she driving us?' I said as I turned around to look at him.

'No, she's not driving.' he said calmly.

'Then who's driving us there? It's too far to walk'

'I'm driving'

'What?! Are you crazy?! You are only 15' I screeched.

'Calm down. We're not taking a car.'

'How are we getting there then?' he pointed to something behind me. I turned around to see a shiny silver motorbike.

'I'm-I'm not riding on that' I insisted.

He shrugged 'Okay, have a good time walking' he said while walking over to the motorbike and putting the helmet on.

The Bingley's house was a long way away and I couldn't walk there in the heels that I was wearing. I finally groaned and gave in. Darcy helped me put a helmet on and helped me get on the bike.

'Hold on tight' he said. I quickly gripped him around the stomach and held on tight. He kick started the bike and pulled out of the drive way. And then we were flying. The air whipped my face and my hair was flying everywhere. Adrenaline pumped through me, I had never felt anything like it.

If I had been with anyone else but Darcy, I probably would have never got on the bike, but with him…I felt so safe. In only a few minutes, we were at the Bingley's house.

'Wow that was fast.' I commented. He laughed and helped me off.

'Lizzy! Lizzy!' called someone from the house. I looked around to see Charlotte running from the house to greet me. 'Hey, you're finally here. Come with me' she said as she dragged me off.

I looked back at Darcy who was standing there looking very confused 'I'll see you around, Darcy. And thanks so much for everything today, I had so much fun.' I said just before Charlotte dragged me into the house.

The Bingley's house was about half the size of Darcy's but it was still huge. Practically everyone from school was here, dancing, drinking, snogging. Music was blasting from the enormous speakers and coloured lights flashed everywhere. The Bingley's did know how to throw a pretty good party.

Charlotte pulled me down onto one of the round couches in the corner of the massive dance floor.

'So?' she asked as she pulled two beers out of one of the eskies that scattered the place.

'I'm wondering what Mr and Mrs Bingley are thinking of this massive party. There's going to be an enormous mess left afterwards' I said as I took the beer and looked at it.

Charlotte noticed my expression 'What? It's just a beer.' she said as she took a big swig of hers. I shrugged and took a mouthful. It tasted strong and bitter and I felt the urge to spit it out. But I swallowed it because Charlotte was still staring at me.

'There you go! Just loosen up a bit. It's Saturday night and we're at an awesome party' she said as she looked around the room. 'Oh my god, there's William Collins!' she said as she pointed to a short chubby guy who was dancing alone in the middle of the room. 'I'm going to say hi to him. You'll be okay by your self?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine' I assured her. She smiled and skipped off into the crowd.

I looked at the beer in my hand and decided to go find a bin I can throw it into.

I walked around the house, trying to find a bin, but it was impossible to find anything in this mad house so I went outside to find a bin out there. Groups of boys stood outside, smoking and drinking. Just before I threw the beer in the bin, a boy yelled out 'Hey, why are you throwing away a perfectly good beer?'

I looked around to see a tall handsome man standing only a few metres away from me.

'You want it?' I offered.

'Sure' he said as he walked over to take the beer from my hand.

'Here take this' he said, offering me a large bottle full of an orange looking liquid.

'Sorry, I don't drink pee' I joked. He laughed.

'It's not pee, its rum. Try some.' He pressed. I took the rum from him and took a swig. I tasted sweet and smooth. I liked this alcohol much better than beer.

'Yum' I said and took another swig,

'My name's George, George Wickham' he said, putting his hand out.

'Liz Bennet' I said as I shook his hand.

'Hey I think I know your sister Lydia'

'Yeah, you probably would. Everyone knows Lydia' I scoffed. 'I better get back; my friend will start to wonder where I got to'

'Sure, I'll see you around' he said before walking off to talk to one of the groups of smoking boys. I quickly got back to the couch and sat back down. I could see Charlotte dancing with William, and she didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. I sighed and decided to try and find some place quieter; the loud music was starting to give me a headache.

I walked around and found a room with a bar in it. This house had every thing, I thought as I walked to the bar. I noticed that Darcy was sitting there as well so I went to sit next to him. He looked up when I sat next to him.

'Hey' I said happily.

'Hey. Are you enjoying the party?' he asked.

'Yeah, it's great.' I said as I took another swig of my rum.

'Where'd you get that?'

'A guy outside gave it to me.'

'Are you sure you should be drinking that? I mean it could be spiked or anything?' he said wearily.

'Say's the guy who rides a motorcycle without a licence' I shot back.

He paused 'You're right. Can I have some?'

'Sure' I said as I handed over the bottle.

We talked about random things for awhile before I started to feel the affects of the alcohol. One minute we were sitting at the bar, the next we were dancing on the dance floor.

I had my arms around Darcy and he had his on my hips, pressing me to him. The rest was a blur and we must have stopped dancing and walked to the couch because the next thing I remember were his lips against mine. His hands were running up and down my body and my hands were tangling in his soft hair. The kiss continued until we were both breathing heavily.

He looked me in the eyes and whispered my name before he crashed his lips to mine again.

That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

*********

**They finally kissed!!! But they were drunk so you can be the judge of whether it counts or not.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it!!!**

**And remember my rule, reviews = faster updates!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey!!! okay, i had a few different ideas about what should happen after Lizzy blacked out and i found this one the most amusing :)**

**hope you like it:D**

**Chapter 7**

When I eventually woke up, the first thing I saw was a pair of white curtains with light shining through them. I groaned and sat up, only to fall straight back down. I had the worst headache and just sitting up was starting to make me feel sick. I looked around the rest of the room, I was in a large white bedroom and I was lying on a massive white bed with someone sleeping next to me.

Finally something clicked; someone was sleeping next to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to scamper out of the bed. I looked down at myself and screamed even louder. I was naked in the bed with some random! This was not happening to me! The person in the bed woke with a start and rolled out of the bed, landing with a thud on the floor.

'Ow, that hurt' croaked a voice from the other side of the bed. I hastily pulled a sheet around me and walked over to see who it was. Darcy lay on the floor rubbing his head. Luckily the doona cover was covering his…part. I shuddered.

'What the hall happened last night?!' I screeched.

'I can't remember I was so drunk' he groaned. He pause for a moment 'I remember kissing someone' he finally said and looked at me and then at himself. 'A-a-are you w-w-wearing any c-c-clothes?' he choked out.

'Yes' I lied.

'Really?' he said with a perplexed expression on his face.

'No' I said truthfully. 'B-b-but we didn't…you know? Did we?'

'No, no' he said sternly 'I don't think so' we sat in silence for a while, trying to remember the events of last night.

'Where are we?' I finally said.

Darcy looked around 'We're still at the Bingley's I think'

'Then why didn't anyone come when I screamed my head off?'

'They must have already left' he said as he tried to heave himself up off the floor and onto the bed 'God, I feel so sick' he moaned and brought his hand to his forehead.

'Same' I said and flopped down as well. That sudden movement did it and I went running to the bathroom, still trying to cover myself up with the sheet. I burst through the first door I saw and it was thankful and bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I threw up in the toilet bowl and placed my cheek on the cool tile flooring. I sighed as the coolness relived a little of the nauseous feeling.

There was a knock on the door 'Lizzy, let me in, I think I'm going to throw up' Darcy said from the other side of the door. I quickly unlocked the door just as Darcy came staggering in, covering his mouth with his hand. I quickly moved out of the way as he threw up in the toilet bowl. Once he was done, he sighed and flushed the toilet, and came to sit next to me. I looked at him and saw that he had put a pair of boxers on, and I instantly wished I had put something on, not just a sheet.

My hands started to shake and I reached for the toilet again. As I threw up, Darcy held back my hair. Any other time, I would have thought it was a kind gesture, but right now I didn't want him to see me puking.

'Please turn away; I don't want you to see me like this' I said, as I weakly tried to push him away.

'Don't worry about me' he said and helped me sit back down on the tiled floor. I thought I hear him say 'It doesn't turn me off you one little bit' but it was so soft that it could have just been my imagination.

After throwing up a few times more, I felt much better. I started to stand up so I could wash my mouth out but my legs were shaking so much that I just fell. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I looked up to see that Darcy had caught me.

'Just ask me if you want to go anywhere, Okay?' he chuckled. I nodded and pointed to the sink. He helped me up and walked me over to the sink. I quickly washed my mouth out and drunk some water, and sat back down. Darcy started puking again and I felt bad that he helped me and I just sat here doing nothing. I quickly got up and rubbed his back as he puked. He finally finished and flopped back down on the floor.

'Well, this had been a perfect morning' I joked. He laughed for a bit but then threw up some more.

Eventually we finally stopped throwing up and we made our way back to the bedroom. He faced away as I quickly got changed into my clothes that were left on the floor and I did that same for him.

'Want to go and get some breakfast?' he said when we were all ready.

My stomach growled at the mention of food but I didn't think I could hold anything down just yet.

'Come, I'll try and find some maxolon for us' he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I hopped up on to one of the counters and watched him as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

'Are you sure we're allowed to be here?' I asked wearily.

'Yeah, I stay here all the time and the Bingley's don't mind at all.' He replied.

'Where would they all be?' I said looking around the kitchen.

'Probably church or something' he mumbled. 'Ah, found it' he said as he pulled out a bottle of little white pills. He moved around the kitchen and pulled out two cups and filled them with water. He then handed me one of the pills and a glass.

'Are you sure these are safe to take?' I asked.

'Sure, my mum takes them all the time when she gets a hangover' he said and swallowed his. I shrugged and swallowed mine.

We sat in awkward silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

'Okay, so let's get something's straight' he said as he walked over to sit next to me.

'Okay, like what?' I asked.

'Like…we never speak of what happened, is that okay with you?'

'Yes, yes, that's fine'

He sighed 'Good, thank god that was cleared up' we sat in silence for a couple more minutes. He was sitting so close that I could feel his warmth and it brought back memories from last night. Everything was fuzzy because of the alcohol but I remembered him holding me in his arms and I just wished that he could do it again. I glanced at him wish that I could read his mind and that he was thinking the same things I was.

Suddenly he cleared his throat 'Umm…do you remember…much from last night?' he asked and gave me a sidelong glance.

'A little' I said in a small voice.

'Umm…'he cleared his throat again 'did you…err…enjoy it?' he said quietly.

I practically fell off the counter in shock 'What did you say?'

He quickly covered his face to hide the blush 'I'm so sorry, I was out of line can you just forget I said tha-'

'Yes I did enjoy it' I interrupted in a very quiet voice.

Darcy immediately dropped his hands and looked at me in shock. He quickly jumped off the counter and closed the distance between us. He crashed his lips to mine and grabbed the small of my back, pulling me to him. I kissed him back enthusiastically as my arms snaked around his neck.

But we were interrupted but the sound of keys jiggling in the front door. We quickly broke away and stared in the direction the noise was coming from.

'Quick, hide' he said to me and I ran into the next room just in time because the next moment, the Bingley's filtered into the room, chatting about the church service.

'Church always bores me, I don't know why we even go- Oh hello Darcy, how are you this morning?' said Mrs. Bingley.

'I'm as good as a person with a hangover could ever be' he said calmly. I was amazed he could stay this calm.

'You poor darling have you had any maxolon?' replied Mrs. Bingley.

'Yes, I hope you don't mind'

'Of course not darling, you know we regard you as family' said Mrs. Bingley.

'Well I better be getting home, mum will be wondering where I got to'

'Okay, we better go and get changed as well, have a good day Darcy' cried Mrs. Bingley as her and the family exited the room and walked up the stairs to their bedrooms.

'Lizzy, you can come out now' Darcy whispered. I quickly tip toes into the kitchen.

'We need to get out of here' I insisted. He nodded and took my hand. We both tip toed to the front door and slipped out before anyone noticed. I sighed in relief.

'Thank god no one saw us' I said as we quickly ran to the motorcycle and pulled on the helmets.

'I know' he said as he kick started the motorbike and sped away. 'You'll have to give me directions to your house' I directed him and we were there in a matter of minutes. I quickly hopped off the bike and gave him back his helmet.

'Thank you Darcy, for everything' I said and lent forward to give him a quick peck on the lips.

We just stood there starting at each other in comfortable silence before I had to go back inside.

'Okay, I'll see you around' he said as he kick started the bike and sped off. I thought I heard him say something like 'I love you' as he sped off but I convinced myself that I was hearing things.

I knew was going to be in deep trouble with my mum, but I would go through all the torture in the world, just to repeat that night again.

*********

**and I'm very sorry if i don't update for awhile because i have NAPLAN (National Assessment Program – Literacy and Numeracy) and I'm kinda freaking out about that**

**and i also have 101 different assignments due in the next few weeks :(**

**but, on a lighter note, i hope you all liked it and you know my rule about reviews :D :D :D (the more i get, the higher this fan fiction goes on my to-do list :D)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!**

**It's been TOO long since I've updated but I've had exams and assignments and god knows what else and I've been so busy**

**But now that I'm on holidays, the first thing I'm doing is FanFiction!!! YAY!!!**

**But I have to go to New Zealand on Thursday for two weeks so I'm trying to get as much done now as possible :D :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!...except for some of the plot :D**

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter of 21st century life!!!**

I walked through the front door and was instantly bombarded by questions from my mum.

"Where have you been? I have been scared sick! Why didn't you call? Where did you sleep?" The questions just kept coming until I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Mum, calm down. I'm sorry I didn't call you or anything and I'm sorry I made you worry" she slowly calmed down. "I fell asleep at Bingley's house and lost track of the time" I explained, hoping she would ask any more questions.

She sighed "I was just so worried about you. Promise you'll never do that to me again?"

"Promise mum," I said smiling happily "I'm going to go change my clothes, I've been in these for a long time" I said, sliding past her and running up the stairs.

I raced into my room and jumped on my bed. I felt so happy. It didn't matter that my plan had gone dreadfully wrong. It didn't matter that I had made a stupid mistake and given away my virginity. All that mattered was that I had been with Darcy and he had kissed me and held me and-

"A little happy are we this morning?" said Jane who was standing in the middle of my room, looking very amused.

I sat up "You cannot imagine how happy"

She came to sit next to me on the bed "I saw you last night. I saw you kissing Darcy. Do you remember what happened after?"

"No" I lied. I just hoped she hadn't witnessed Darcy and I…you know.

"He took you up the stairs and into a room. I don't know what happened after that but I can take a pretty good guess" she said seriously "I always thought you were the level headed one, I always thought you were the one who made all the right decisions. I never imagined that you would be the first to give away their virginity to some boy" she sounded extremely disappointed.

"Jane I was very drunk, I didn't know what the hell I was doing!"

She averted her eyes, refusing to look at me.

"Why were you drinking in the first place?" I didn't answer "That's what I thought. It feels like you're a different person in my sister's body. I don't know you anymore" she said before she walked out of the room.

I groaned and flopped back on the bed. Why did I have to fight with Jane and ruin the best morning in my life.

_***Monday Morning***_

Nothing much happened on the weekend. Jane practically acted as if I didn't even exist which really bugged me. I know I'm usually the sensible one but why can't I have one fun night where I'm reckless.

So when my alarm went off on Monday morning I was ecstatic. Because today I could see Darcy and I could sit next him the whole day.

"Everyone get up!" yelled mum from the hallway.

I sighed happily and bounced out of bed. I skipped over to my wardrobe and sieved through all my clothes. I wanted to wear something nice and flattering so that Darcy would notice me. I glared at my clothes; they all were dull and boring, just like their owner.

The little voice in my head started up again, "Would a dull and boring person hook up with Fitzwilliam Darcy?" it asked. For once I had to agree with the voice.

"Lydia!"I yelled out my door.

"What?" she replied skipping into my room, already dressed in her usual attire.

"Could I borrow some clothes?" I pleaded.

She sighed dramatically "I guess so…but only if I get to dress you"

"Fine" I moaned. This was not going to end well.

She squealed loudly and pulled me into her room. She went straight to her cupboard and pulled out a black baggy top and a pair of skinny jeans.

"That will do" she held them against me and smiled proudly.

"Thanks, Love you heaps" I said quickly before rushing out the door.

"Wait" she called "Don't forget your shoes" I ran back and grabbed the black high heels from her hands. I was probably breaking the dress code in about 50 places but it was worth it if Darcy glanced at me.

I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. I looked pretty stunning. Lydia slipped through the door with a sparkly bag in her hand.

"What's in the bag?" I asked wearily.

"Make up of course" she sighed and rolled her eyes "You say it as if you don't trust me to make you look nice"

And with that, she started attacking my face with about 10 products at a time. She was done in about five minutes and then moved straight to my hair. Blow drying, straightening, everything was going on at once.

Finally she said "Done" and stepped back to admire her work.

I risked a quick glance in the mirror and didn't recognize the person in the reflection! She had a light layer of make up on and her hair was out, straightened with a knick in it so it rounded her face.

"You like?" Lydia asked.

I lightly touched my hair and turned to my sister "I love, thank you so much" I said, hugging her quickly before racing out of the room to get my bag ready.

"Girls, if you want a ride up to school, get in the car now" mum yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I quickly grabbed my bag and my lunch and jumped in the car. I didn't want to catch the bus today because I wanted Darcy to get the full affect of my new look when I walk into the class room.

Everyone else pilled in the car and we finally set off at 8:15. The traffic was pretty bad so I knew I would be walking into the class room late. I smiled to myself; my plan was falling into place.

When we finally got to school, I ran quickly to the class room. I quickly slid through the door, muttering an apology to the teacher and sliding into my place next to Charlotte and Darcy.

Darcy's expression was priceless! He just sat there staring with his mouth hanging wide open. Even when the teacher called his name on the role he didn't respond. I had to call out "He's here" to let the teacher know.

When the bell rang I gathered my things and stood up. His eyes trialed up and down my body.

I giggled "You coming?" I asked him.

He instantly snapped out of the trance he was in, shaking his head to clear it.

"Ah, yeah. Um, let's go" he said quickly gathering his stuff in record timing.

I giggled again and walked next to Charlotte out the door.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen all day!" she squealed "He was drooling all over you"

"Really? I didn't notice" I said sarcastically "You don't look too bad yourself" I observed.

She was dressed in a short floral skirt and a pink singlet.

She blushed deeply when I said that. "William said that he likes floral clothes on me"

I giggled at that. Then we had to split up and go to separate classes and so I started to walk next to Darcy.

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat "You look very nice today" he said simply.

I blushed "Thank you". We were silent for the rest of the walk, but it wasn't awkward, it was as if we were just enjoying each other's presence.

When we got to the class room, the teacher walked in, dragging a large television. When it was in the middle of the class room, he bent down and placed the DVD in the player.

"Okay class, today we're going to watch the movie 'An Inconvenient Truth'. It will help your understanding of global warming" he said in a monotone voice.

I groaned and thumped my head on the desk. I had already watched this movie and it was defiantly the most boring movie ever made!

The teacher made his way over to the light switch and turned off all the lights. As soon as the lights were off, a sort of static electricity started to spark around Darcy and I. I suddenly had an urge to reach across the table and take his hand in mine. But I resisted and let my hands hand by my sides, and tried to concentrate on the movie.

About 10 minutes into the movie, I felt something warm brush my hand. I looked down to see Darcy's hand brushing mine. Thank god we were in the dark because I started to blush a bright shade of red.

I glanced at Darcy and saw that he wasn't paying attention to the video, he was staring at me. When our eyes locked for a second, I saw a wide grin spread across his beautiful face. Slowly I felt his fingers start to interlock in mine and I glanced at him again. He was now staring at my fingers as he played with them in the dark.

I sniffled a giggle. He looked so mesmerized by just my fingers. Then all of a sudden, he brought my fingers to his face and kissed each fingertip, staring at me. I was totally stunned and yet I didn't pull away, I liked the feeling of his hands holding mine and his lips against my fingers. I brought back a lot of fuzzy memories.

The bell just had to go at that moment and spoil that trance we both were in. Darcy dropped my hand before the teacher turned on the light and turned to collect his stuff. I still sat there, staring at him, still in a dream.

He stood up and chuckled "You coming?" he asked.

"Um, yep" I grinned and gathered my stuff.

He chuckled and waited for me. Before we split up, he grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "Can you come to my locker? I want to show you something"

I was a bit confused but agreed willingly. He grinned widely and led the way. When we go to his locker, no one else was around. Then I remembered that everyone would be in class, it was only period 2.

"What was it that you wanted to show me-" I was cut off by his lips against mine. I immediately dropped my books and tangled my fingers in his hair. One of his hands was at the small of my back, pressing me to him, while the other cupped my thigh, wrapping it around his body. I kissed him back enthusiastically, wanting this so much, needing this so much. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lips and I granted him access to my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance over the other. He stepped towards me, forcing me to back up against the lockers. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. His mouth trailed from my lips, down my neck to my collarbone. He planted butterfly kisses along the bone, causing me to moan in pleasure. I felt his lips curl into a smile and he pulled back to look in my eyes.

"I have been resisting you all morning. But I can't stand it anymore" he said, his breath ragged.

"Then what are we doing just talking?" I asked and tried to pull my hands down from above my head, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Hmm...How shall I torturer you?" he teased. He began attacking my neck, kissing it passionately. I groaned and he started to move up and along my jaw line. When he got to the corner of my mouth he just stopped and pulled back.

"That's enough for today" he said releasing his grip on me and backing away.

"What?! That's not fair" I said, running to him and throwing my arms around his neck and crushing my lips to his. I felt his arms snake around my waist protectively and he whispered against my lips "Victory". I turned unresponsive under him and pulled away. If he was going to play a game with me, I would play it with him.

When I pulled away, his expression was like a sad puppy who you just took away their favorite toy.

"That's enough for the day" I teased, starting to pick up some of the books I had dropped.

"That's not fair" he murmured, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I shrugged "You did the same thing to me" I said, continuing to ignore him.

"Yes but I let you kiss me again but what you're doing is...cruel" he muttered in my ear while gently gnawing on my earlobe. A shiver ran down my spine, I wanted so much to just turn around and give into him but I held strong, still ignoring him.

I shrugged again "You'll get over it". That was the last straw for him. He flipped me around and crushed his lips to mine. One of his hands found the small of my back while the other was at the nape of my neck, making escape impossible. "Success" I murmured against his lips.

"I don't mind" he replied, coxing my mouth open with his tongue. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and down his face, cupping it with my hands.

After what felt like a life time of kissing, we finally broke away. I rested my forehead on his like they did in the movies and just looked into each other's eyes, contented and peaceful.

"You wanted to show me something?" I prompted.

"Oh, yes" he said, walking over to his locker and producing a black velvet bag.

"What's that?" I asked.

He didn't answer; he just dug his hand in and fished out a beautiful, sparkling silver necklace. I gasped and fingered the little pendent on it. It was a silver D with multi colored gems imbedded in it.

He walked behind me and placed it around my neck.

"For me?" I asked, still in shock.

"Of course, who else is here?" he chuckled.

"But this must have cost a fortune" I exclaimed, while examining the beautiful 'D'.

"It was nothing. It's D for-"

"Darcy. I know, Thank you" I interrupted hugging him tightly. "But I'm so sorry; I didn't get anything for you"

"Another kiss would make us equal" he suggested.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Thank you" I whispered again.

"You're welcome" he replied. We stood there in a comfortable silence for a while until the annoying bell went again.

I sighed "We better get back to class"

"Yeah, we should" he said not moving an inch.

"Come on" I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips and grabbing his hand "We really do have to get to class"

"I'm happy where ever you are" he said cornily. I giggled and pick up our stuff for the next class from the floor.

*********

**Sorry about my new word 'Cornily' I just couldn't think of another word at the time.**

**Cornily: The adjective of the word corny**

**Oh, and I've got pictures of Lizzy and Charlottes outfits on my profile. I also have the dress and outfit Lizzy wore to Bingley's party and to Darcy's house on my profile too.**

**I've got to update ****2 other stories as well as this one so if you want me to spend most of my time on this one….you know what to do :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so so so so so sorry!!!!! It has been like week and weeks since I last updated and I'm so so sorry!!! I've just had so much going on and I haven't had the time to write, so I wrote this in Sose class and typed it up in PDHPE Theory. I hope you enjoy because I'm sacrificing my education for this!!!! LOL!!!! Anywhoo, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!**

**Chapter 9 **

I slipped quickly into the next class, saying I had a music lesson. A few minutes later, Darcy slipped in saying the same thing. The teacher just nodded and continued with the class.

I snickered quietly at how gable the teacher was.

The class was English and we were studding Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. I sighed and pulled out my copy of the book. I had already read the book a thousand times and I practically knew it off by heart.

"Okay, our assessment for this term is 'Bringing Shakespeare into the 21st century'" said the teacher as she handed out the task sheets. "The task is to write a role play

About one of the scenes in the book, but put it in a modern day situation"

I shrugged "Sounds easy enough" I whispered to Darcy.

The hour flew past as the teacher explained the details of the assessment as assigned groups.

"Elizabeth Bennet, you'll be working with Fitzwilliam Darcy and Caroline Bingley who is away today" said she said just before the bell rang.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Darcy stiffen at the sound of Caroline's name, but I quickly reassured myself that I was just seeing things.

I gathered my stuff and was about to walk out of the door when I noticed that Darcy hadn't moved.

"You okay?" I asked, touching his arm softly.

He snapped out of the trance he was in before replying "Yeah, fine" he said stiffly as he bundled all his books together and walked out of the door without me.

I ran after him, catching his arm and spinning him around "Okay, you are not fine. What is wrong with you? An hour ago you were friendly and normal and then you flip

And you are suddenly cold and distant?! How do you explain that?!"

He looked at his feet "I can't, I'm sorry, I have to go" he said before walking away again.

I walked angrily to my locker and dumped my books in it. I sighed and fingered the 'D' necklace that Darcy had given me only an hour ago. I couldn't believe that we had

Been kissing and stuff and now...I might as well not exist with all the attention I was getting from him.

I groaned and lent against the locker, closing my eyes.

Could it have been something that I did that made him act like this? Could it be me who has the problem and he's just acting like anyone would in a normal situation?

I slid down the cool metal of the locker, trying to figure out a logical examination for Darcy's actions.

"Lizzy?" came a voice from beside me.

I turned to see Charlotte and William Collins standing there.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sliding down beside me.

I didn't answer.

"Lizzy, look at me" she said sternly.

I slowly turned my head to look her in the eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked again. Worry lines creased her face.

"I don't know...something's wrong with Darcy and I think I'm the one who's responsible" I whispered so that William, who was still standing there awkwardly, couldn't hear.

"What?! That's crazy, what could you have done that has made him act weird?"

"I could have said something that offended him?"

"What did you say?"

Well, I came into class after he gave me this necklace-" I said fingering the necklace again.

"Oooo, that's nice!" she interrupted, examining the pendent.

"Yeah, but back to my problem. We came into the class...we talked about our assignments...we got put into our assigned groups and then he started acting weird"

Charlotte thought about this for a moment "Who's in your group?"

"Darcy, Caroline Bingley, who isn't here today, and me" I shrugged.

She thought about this again "Do you know this 'Caroline'?"

"No..." I trailed off.

"Does Darcy know her?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. Then it clicked. Caroline Bingley from the Facebook page.

"Yes...I think they used to date?"

"Then that's probably it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Really?"

"Of course! Ex- problems are a sure way to get guys to act strange. Right Willy?"

"Umm, ah, yes" he said, a little flustered.

"See?" she said.

"Yeah, thanks Lotty" I said, pulling her into an embrace.

"No prob, cya!" she said standing up and leading William away by the hand.

I sighed and retried my bag from my locker.

If it's Caroline that's making Darcy act funny, then it isn't my fault...but why was he ignoring me then?

I walked slowly to the bus stop and dumped my bag beside Darcy who was sitting on the grass beside the bus stop, staring into space.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat next to him.

He turned his head slowly "Didn't think you would want to be near me after the way I've been acting?"

"I know you have a good reason" I said while shrugging.

"But that's the thing I don't have a good reason. It's a stupid excuse" he said angrily.

"Look, I know about Caroline and-"

"How do you know about Caroline?" he asked.

"Um...she wrote a comment on your facebook page"

"Why were you looking at my facebook page?"

"It's the Internet, anyone can look at it!"

He opened his mouth and then closed it straight away. The bus slowly rolled up to the curb and Darcy boarded without another word.

Was it now my fault that I glanced at his public profile on facebook?!

I groaned and boarded that bus, preparing myself for an awkward trip home.

I sat next to him and sighed "I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked.

"For looking at your facebook page. You're obviously offended that I read it and I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" he said looking out the window.

"But why are you angry then?" I asked, gently touching his arm.

He didn't answer.

"Darcy?" I asked.

"Please just drop it" he said, turning to face me. I could see that he was begging and his eyes were pleading that I let it go.

"Fine" I gave in.

"Thank you" he said, lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly.

I blushed bright red. I loved how he used gestures from the 19th century.

"And to make up for my bad mood this afternoon I will..." he paused and thought for a moment. His face lit up "Take you on a date!" he grinned widely.

"Sounds great!" I returned his enthusiasm.

"Great" the screech of the breaks interrupted our conversation and we both had to get off the bus.

"Are you free Friday night?" he asked.

"Yup"

"I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock, okay?" he said as he started to walk backwards in the direction of his house.

"Sure, see you at school tomorrow!" I called after him.

"See you then!" he yelled back.

I skipped down the road smiling brightly. Fitzwilliam Darcy had asked me on a date. I was going on an official date with Fitzwilliam Darcy!

*********

**Hope you all liked it!!! **

**And plz plz plz review!!! Cause the more reviews I get, the happier I am and the more I feel like writing and you know what that means...FASTER UPDATES!!! :D :D :D :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody!!!**

**Soz it's taken me soooo long to update AGAIN so I wrote an extra long one this time :D :D :D**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

**p.s. I missed out a few days between Wednesday and Friday because I couldn't think of anything interesting to happen :D**

Chapter 10

I knocked on the door of our house but there was no answer. That's weird, I thought, usually Jane was home and she would let me in.

I let myself in and walked up the stairs.

"Jane?" I called.

I walked into our bedroom to see her lying on her bed, reading a book.

"Why didn't you let me in?" I asked as I dumped my shoulder bag on the floor.

She acted as if I hadn't said anything.

"Jane, can you just give it a rest with this stubbornness?" I sighed.

"Not until the real Lizzy comes back" she said stiffly.

"I am the real Lizzy"

"The real Lizzy wouldn't just go around screwing any random guy they met at a party"

"He's not just some guy!" I yelled "I lov-"I stopped myself.

"You what?!" she said as she sat up.

"I love him" I said quietly.

Tears welled in Jane's eyes "Oh, I'm so sorry Lizzy. If I had known you loved him…I wouldn't have been such an utter bitch" she spluttered as she ran over to hug me.

"'sokay, I understand" I said, hugging her back.

***Friday Night***

I was pacing up and down the hallway. I was all ready, hair was perfect, make up was perfect, dress was perfect, but I was still stressing out.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 5:59pm.

One minute. He was going to be here in one minute!

I took out my compact mirror from my purse and checked my make up for the 48th time this hour. It was fine so I put the compact back in my purse and started tapping my fingers nervously. I knew I looked beautiful because Charlotte had come over to help me get ready but my stomach was still in knots.

The door bell sounded through the house.

"Crap" I squealed as more and more butterflies filled my gut.

I could hear Jane opening the door downstairs.

"Hey Darcy" she said happily "Would you like to come in? I'll just go get Lizzy" I heard her footsteps running up the stairs and I started to wring my hands.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said in a shaky voice. I really didn't want to stuff up my relationship with Darcy on our first date.

"Don't worry, just be yourself" she said with a reassuring smile.

I exhaled heavily "Okay" I mumbled before walking down the stairs.

As soon as Darcy saw me, a massive smile broke out across his face.

"You look stunning" he said as he lightly kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" I said quietly as I blushed bright red. I did look quite nice toning; I was wearing a small black strapless dress with a piece of material trailing down the side.

"Ready?" he asked as he held the front door open for me.

"Yes" I said eagerly, walking through the door.

"Cya Lizzy, Darcy. Have a good time" called Jane from the landing on the second floor.

"Thanks, cya Jane" I called back before walking hand in hand with Darcy, to his bike.

"Hello Darcy, Elizabeth" came a voice from the bottom of the drive way.

"Hey Charles" called Darcy as Charles Bingley stepped out into the light.

"You look lovely toning, Elizabeth" he said with a charming smile.

"Hey, save your charms for your own girl" chuckled Darcy as he started to pull me away gently to the bike.

"Don't worry, I've got enough to go around" he joked "Anyway, I better be going. It was nice seeing you again Elizabeth"

"Please, call me Lizzy"

"Okay, Lizzy, Darcy, goodnight" he said before jogging up to the front door of my house.

"Jane didn't tell me that she was going out with Charles" I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Oh well" he chuckled as he handed me a helmet.

"Thanks" I smiled and looked back at the house. I saw Jane run out and kiss Bingley tenderly. I grinned even wider, I was glad that Jane had found someone like Darcy was to me.

I jumped on the back of the bike as Darcy kick-started the engine.

"Hold on tight" he called over the roar of the engine. I tightened my grip on his waist as we sped off into the night.

"Where are we actually going?" I asked when we stopped at a red light.

"Surprise" he said seductively as the light changed to green.

A few moments later, we pulled up at an Italian restaurant in the city.

Darcy helped me off the bike as I took my helmet off and handed it to him. He clipped it on to the bike and led me into the restaurant.

"Table for two, please" he asked the waiter confidently.

The waiter led us to a table in the middle of the room "Is there anywhere a bit more…private?" Darcy asked as he slipped the waiter $10.

"Of course, right this way" he said as he led us to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant.

Darcy thanked the waiter before we were left alone.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I just want this evening to be perfect" he smiled as he slid his hand into mine.

I just blushed even more before looking at the menu.

"Oh my god, everything here is so expensive! I can't afford this" I hissed as I looked for something that was reasonably priced.

"Don't worry, I'm paying" he said, shrugging.

"But then I'll feel like I owe you" I said rolling my eyes.

"You can repay me in…other ways" he said seductively.

I sniggered as I nervously played with the necklace I had on.

"I see you wore my necklace" he said as he sipped his glass of water.

"Huh?" I looked down at the necklace. It was the 'D' pendent necklace. I hadn't even noticed I had it on because I had never taken it off "Yeah, I thought…um…it would be the perfect place to wear it"

"It looks beautiful on you, it really brings out the colors in your eyes" he said as he looked deeply into them.

"You're making me blush more tonight than I ever have before" I chuckled.

"I only speak the truth" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

I chuckled at how corny that line was.

"Oh. My. God!" yelled a voice from behind me. I turned to see a girl with blondish red hair and really-I mean REALLY- slutty clothes on.

I heard Darcy mutter something under his breath but I didn't catch it.

"Darcykins! My sweetheart! How are you darling?" The girl said as she ran over to him and planted two big kisses on both his cheeks. Darcy didn't even try to pull away, he looked too shell shocked to do anything at the moment.

"Um hey Caroline" he said awkwardly.

"Why haven't you called? I've missed you so much baby" she ranted as she slowly lent in closer to Darcy's lips.

At this moment, I was almost ready to punch her light out. Luckily Darcy stood up at the last minute, ruining as soon-to-be make-out session.

"Ah, Caroline, this is Lizzy. Lizzy, Caroline" he introduced.

"Hey" I said, lifting a hand to wave.

"Hi" she muttered before turning her attention back to Darcy "We really have to go out some time and…catch up, if you know what I mean" she said while stroking his arm.

I'm sure my face was bright red with anger.

"Ah, can we talk about this later?" said Darcy as he uncomfortably looked at me.

"Sure honey" she said as she caressed his cheek.

"Well hello Darcy! Fancy seeing you here" cried a woman as she walked up to our table with a man tailing. So much for privacy, I thought.

"Mrs. Bingley, Mr. Bingley" Darcy said politely as he nodded at them.

"It is nice to see you again –Ah waiter, could we sit here?" Mrs. Bingley asked, gesturing to the table opposite us.

"Mother, could I sit here instead?" asked Caroline as she clung to Darcy's arm.

My jaw dropped open. They were acting as if I didn't even exist.

"Of course, if Darcy and his…guest don't mind?"

"Um, sure" replied Darcy.

I just happened to be drinking water at that time and I began to choke loudly on the water I had swallowed incorrectly.

Darcy quickly stood up as asked if I was okay.

"Sip and swallow, not sip and choke" muttered Caroline as she dragged another chair up to the table.

"I'm fine, thanks for caring" I said sarcastically while sneering at her.

She just rolled her eyes and shuffled closer to Darcy.

The night dragged on and on as Caroline made flirtatious comments to Darcy and he seemed to enjoy the attention, or maybe that was just my jealous imagination.

I ate in silence, while glaring at Caroline; she didn't notice because she was too busy undressing Darcy with her eyes.

"Lizzy and I were going to see a movie after dinner so we better be going if we're going to make it" explained Darcy at the end of the worst romantic meal.

"Would you mind if I came along?" asked Caroline as she battered her eye lashes at him.

"Ah…" he trailed off, glancing at me. I vigorously shook my head while frowning. She was NOT going to ruin that as well "Um, sure" he finished.

I swear I was shaking with rage at this point. I had told him specifically 'no' and he fully ignored that!

"Great! Let's got going" she squealed as she gripped Darcy's arm.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Fine" I said grumpily "It's not like you care" I muttered under my breath, too quiet for him to hear.

The movie was worse than dinner!

When we entered the cinema, Darcy walked down the aisle to our seats. Caroline pushed in front of me and ran to sit next to him. So I was stuck sitting next to _her_ while she practically molested Darcy right in front of me!

I had to leave frequently throughout the movie, to go to the rest room. I couldn't stand to see the sight of the guy I love, being kissed by some other girl. And he wasn't doing anything about it. He could have pushed her away but no, he had to just sit there!

I stared at my tear streaked face in the mirror.

I had been so stupid. I had let myself form feelings for him and now…

I sat on the dirty bathroom floor, sobbing, while Caroline was outside having 'fun' with Darcy.

I tried to level my breathing and calm down but the tears just kept coming.

Tonight was supposed to be magical…perfect. But all it ended up to be was a disaster.

I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to stop the aching that was begging to consume me.

When I finally calmed down and cleaned myself up, I walked out of the bathroom.

The movie had just finished and Darcy and Caroline came walking out laughing. Darcy had his arm over her shoulder and Caroline had her hands on his chest.

That was the last straw. I started walking away from them and out of the cinema.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" called Darcy as he ran after me.

I finally turned around to face him.

Worry washed over his face as he asked "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I quickly wiped away the new tears that had fallen "I'm not crying" I denied.

"Lizzy, you know you can't lie to me."

"You're right" I said stiffly "Have a good night" I said before walking to the door.

"Lizzy! How are you going to get home? I drove remember?"

Damn…I didn't think about that.

"I'll catch a taxi. You just have fun with your date" I said as I ran from the cinema.

I didn't hear him running after me so I eventually slowed down to a walk. I looked to the stars and let the cool breeze caress my face.

"Hey Liz" said a voice from a dark alley way.

I turned and looked in the direction of the voice "Ah, who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, George Wickham" he said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh, hey" I said.

He cocked his head to the side "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied.

"Your eyes are red rimmed. You've been crying" he said as he walked closer to me and lifted my face up to the light "Why?"

I gasped shakily "Boy problems" I started to feel hot tears well in my eyes again.

"Ah, I see. And who might this boy be?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can go beat up the basted that made you cry, of course"

I chuckled and ducked my head down out of the light "Now I'm defiantly not going to tell you"

"Okay, can you at least tell me what he did?" he asked, as he lifted my face up again.

I sighed and started reciting the night to him without telling him Darcy or Caroline's names. At the end of it, he just pulled me into a large hug because I had started bawling my eyes out.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear.

"It's not your fault" I mumbled into his jacket.

He pulled back "Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Ah, I guess so…"

"I can drive you home if you'd like?" he offered.

"Umm" I looked around and saw no taxi's I could hale "Sure, why not?"

He grinned widely and wrapped his large strong arms around my shoulders.

He led me to his car, which was a blue '55 Mustang. I stroked the shiny paint job.

"Nice car" I admired.

"Thanks" he said as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I whispered as I slid into the car.

"Where to?" he asked as he started the engine.

I gave him my address before we drove off. For most of the ride we were silent, apart from the rare small talk we made.

When we pulled up at my house, he stopped the engine.

"Thank you" I said, turning to face him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For driving me, for listening to my lame problems-"

"I don't think they're lame" he said as he cupped my face with one hand.

I leant into it. It felt nice to have someone's warm hand against my cheek…even if it didn't have the same electric affect as with Darcy.

He didn't speak; he just leant in, closer and closer until we were less than an inch apart.

"You're always welcome" he whispered before pressing his soft lips to mine.

It felt weird and even a bit wrong, but it was nice to know that someone still cared for me.

Slowly it grew into more and he slid his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged without thinking. My tongue explored the warmth of his mouth as his hand explored the length of my body.

Slowly the kiss became less desperate and went back to the sweet and tender kisses at the start. Eventually we broke away.

I looked into the depths of his eyes. What had I just done?! But then I remembered Darcy and Caroline and I didn't feel so guilty anymore. He was probably doing the same thing with her by now.

"Thank you George, for everything" I whispered before stepping out of the car.

He wound down the window and leaned out it "Goodnight my sweet" he said before kissing me tenderly.

When we broke away I sighed and started walking up the driveway.

It felt so wrong and so right at the same time…how could that be?!

And how could Darcy had been so heartless and callous?

I let out a moan and unlocked the front door.

*********

**So much happened in this chapter so you should have a lot of comments about what happened!!! :D :D :D**

**Plz plz plz if you took the time to read this chapter, could you spare me a few more seconds and review???**

**I've also got pictures of Lizzy's dress on my profile!!! So go check that out if you want :D  
**

**I love everyone who reviews and I shall send you all virtual cookies :D :D :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!!!**

**I'm not dead…yet…but I might be once you guy's are through with me _**

**But, like I said above, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I have left you hanging for almost 5 MONTHS!!!!!!**

**But now I'm finally updating and I will try so hard to update asap, I promise!!!**

**Enjoy the long anticipated Chapter 11!!!!! **

**Lizzy's POV**

Why?

That was the question that was spinning around and around my head.

Why did Caroline have to turn up last night?

Why did Darcy have to act like such an ass?

Why did Wickham just happen to be there?

Why did I have to agree for him to take me home?

Why did he have to kiss me?

Why did I have to kiss him back?

Why was all this happening to me?

Why was it happening all at the same time?

Why?!?!

I groaned and heaved myself out of bed. All those questions were starting to make me feel queasy.

"Hey, how'd things go last night with Darcy?" asked Jane as she sat on her bed reading one of her magazines.

"Awful" I groaned.

"What happened?" she asked, sounding genially concerned.

"Well, Darcy and I are having dinner right, and Darcy's ex- turns up and is all over him"

"Ouch" she said, wincing at the thought.

"I know" I sighed.

"What happened after?" she asked.

"We went to the movie…and you can guess what happened there"

She nodded.

"Then I just left them and found George Wickham, he offered to take me home and I accepted" I shrugged.

"God…that was a pretty bad night"

"You're telling me"

She sighed and heaved her self off the bed "Well we better be getting ready for school"

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed. I was not looking forward to today.

I trudged to school, dreading the sight of his face. I thanked god that he wasn't at the bus stop this morning. I don't think I could live through that awkward conversation.

The bus was late and I slipped into homeroom, receiving a foul look from the teacher.

"Miss Bennett, how nice of you to join us. Did you have a nice sleep in?" asked the teacher.

"Sorry, the bus was late," I explained, before shuffling to my desk at the back of the class.

"Hey" whispered a silky voice beside me.

"Hey" I muttered, refusing to look at his face.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. You have every right to be mad-"

"I'm not mad" I spat, still not making eye contact.

"Then why won't you look at me?" he asked turning my chin to face him.

I averted my eyes. I knew that he would see the pain in my eyes but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried that he would see the guilt

"I'm sorry to break up your intimate moment, Mr Darcy and Miss Bennet, but we have a new student in the class"

Another one? I thought as I turned away from Darcy. The blood drained from my face as I recognised the person standing out the front of the class. Caroline Bingley.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Caroline?" asked the teacher.

"Okay," she said in her high pitched voice, "Hey, my name is Caroline Bingley. I just moved here from New York, so this town is all very new to me, but I should be able to find my way around with the help of my boyfriend Fitzwilliam Darcy"

So she's from New York- wait, WHAT?! She was claiming Darcy as HER boyfriend?!?! But he was MINE!!!!

"That's good to know…"said the teacher as he trailed off "There's a seat next to Mr. Darcy at the back of the class"

She thanked him enthusiasticly and skipped to her seat.

"Hi, Darcy" she said flirtatiously.

"Hi, Carolline" he said, still looking at me.

I spent the rest of homeroom sitting awkwardly beside Darcy as Caroline asked question after question about…NOTHING!!

When the bell ran, I grabbed Charlotte's arm and ran from the classroom.

"What's wrong with you and Darcy? Last time I saw you two, you were all over each other. Didn't you go on a date just recently?" Charlotte bombed me with questions.

"Yes, we did go on a date and guess who showed up?"

She was silent.

"Darcy's ex-girlfriend, Caroline Bingley"

Charlotte's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that our new student is Darcy's ex-girlfriend, but she already announced to the class that they are back together?"

I ran through what she just said in my head "Yes".

"What are the Chances?"

I sighed "I know"

"What happened after she showed up?" she asked.

"Well she was all over him and then decided to invite herself to dinner-"

"How rude!" she interrupted.

"I know! Anyway, after dinner she decided to come to the movie as well and you can guess the sort of stuff she did to Darcy in front of me…"

She exhaled heavily "What did you do?"

"What else could I do?! I left."

"Did Darcy come after you?"

"Yes, but I told him to have a good time with Caroline…and then I ran into someone I wasn't expecting to see…"

"Who?"

"George Wickham"

She stopped walking "You're kidding"

"Nup. He just happened to be there with his car and I had no ride home."

"So you got in the car with George Wickham?!" she screeched.

"I had no other way to get home!"

"I would stay away from him, from what I've heard, he's nothing but trouble"

"Well I kinda have to talk to him cause we kinda kissed-"

"You KISSED HIM?!!"

"Shhhh! Keep it down!"

"You kissed him?!" she whispered/yelled at me.

"…yes"

"How did this happen?"

"Well, he dropped me home, and I was thanking him and it just kinda…happened"

"Come on, we better get going to class," she said, dragging me towards the SOSE block.

We slipped in to the class room, only to find Caroline sitting in my spot.

"Umm…excuse me, you're kinda sitting in my spot" I whispered to Caroline.

She turned to me coldly "Well now it's kinda my spot so deal with it" she spat before turning to the front again.

"Well, you can't just come in here and sit where ever you want, its assigned seating" I explained as calmly as possible.

"I've already talked to the teacher and he said it was fine so please…get lost" she said rudely.

"Darcy?" I called quietly.

He didn't even look.

"Darcy?" I called again.

"Stop embarrassing you're self" he said stiffly "Just sit some where else"

His words were worse than a punch in the gut. I guess I should have been used to it after last night but the tone he gave me almost made me want to cry.

I rushed to the nearest available seat and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying and not the hot tears that were starting to form in my eyes.

No, I told myself, I will not let a _boy_ affect me this way, I will not be one of those girls which their world stops spinning because of one guy….I will be strong….be strong….be strong. I repeated those words again and again in my mind but it didn't help the feeling that my chest was seising up and I couldn't breath.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up abruptly "I'm sorry for the inturuption sir, but I don't feel well so could I perhaps go to the nuses office?"

"That was quite rude of you Miss Bennett but you may be excused" he answered with a scowl on his face.

"Thank you" I said before messily grabbing my things and running out the door just before my emotions took control of my actions.

I staggered to my locker and tried to open it. As usual, it didn't open, but I didn't care. I dropped my belongings on the ground beside me as I slid down the cool metal surface of my locker.

I held my head in my hands as the tears started to spill over and sobs began to rack my chest. I loved Darcy so much, but now I also hated him with every bone in my body. How was this possible?!

"Hey, Liz, are you okay?" some one asked.

I looked up hoping/dreading to see him, but instead George Wickham was standing there.

**Darcy's POV**

About 10 seconds after Lizzy left the room I felt so bad about what I had done…I loved her so much and look what I was doing to her.

"Mister, May I please be excused as well, I will take Miss Bennett up to the nurses office." I said standing abruptly.

"No you won't" insisted Caroline while tugging on my arm.

"Fine" responded the teacher angrily.

"Thank you" I said as I pulled my arm from Caroline's grasp.

I quickly jogged to the nurses office and asked the receptionist "Has a Miss Bennett been through here recently?"

"Ahh…not that I know of" she said while keeping her eyes glued to her computer screen.

I quickly thanked her and rushed to Lizzy's lockers. If she would go anywhere, it would be there.

But I stopped just before I rounded the corner because I heard whispering.

"I'm so sorry Liz, you deserve much better than him" I heard a man comfort her, I didn't recognise the voice.

"Really?" Lizzy sniffed.

"Really" he said calmly.

I rounded the corner slowly to see the back of some guys head as he kissed my Lizzy.

"Hey?!" I shouted.

The guy immediately pulled away and glared at me.

It was George Wickham. The one person I hated the most out of everyone. And he had the nerve to kiss my Lizzy. My love!!!

"Darcy? What are you doing here?!" she yelled at me, standing up.

"I'm here to save you from _him_! Get your stuff we're going back to class"

"No"

"No?!"

"Yes, Darcy, No. I refuse to go anywhere with a hypocrite like you "

"A hypocrite?!"

"Oh, what? So you can yell at me for just kissing some one but I can't yell at you for practically having dry sex with Caroline in a movie theatre?!"

'I was not having-"

"I said _practically_!!"

"Well…I'm going to go…" said George as he slowly stood up and edged away from out dispute.

"Yes, you should go you scumbag!" Darcy yelled at him.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that! He's the only person who has been some what nice to me!" she yelled at me.

"Lizzy, you don't know this guy! He's awful! He treats girls like disposable plates-"

"And you don't?!"

"No I don't and if you just give me a chance to explain" I sighed "I had to act like that in front of Caroline's parent because it is how I'm expected to act"

"So you value your reputation your reputation more than me"

"No, no of course not" I sighed "Lizzy I…I love you"

"Well that's too bad" she spat before ripping off something around her neck and throwing it to the ground.

As I knelt down to pick it up, she ran off sobbing. It was the necklace I gave her. Some of the jewels had fallen out on to the floor so it looked as if the 'D' had holes in it, just like my heart was feeling right now.

I clutched the pendent to my chest as my tears stained the pavement below.

*********

**Plz plz plz plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought!!!!**

**More Reviews=Happier Britty=Faster Updates**

**So really….it's just maths :D :D :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!! **

**I fully understand if you all want to come and stab me in the middle of the night for not updating sooner but I strongly advise against it!!!!!!**

**I really don't have an explanation this time…I'm just a lazy poo-face….and very sorry lazy poo-face :(**

**But yes I am very very very very very very very very very sorry for not updating sooner!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But I finally have and I've finally decided on what path I want to take this story :D (Because I had MAJOR writers block for about 3 months :( )**

**So on with the chapter!!!!!!**

**LPOV**

As I ran from the school grounds, my sobs consumed me. I slowed down to try and catch my breath.

What had I just done?!

Darcy, the man I loved, had just told me that he loved me! I should be rejoicing but instead I am standing just outside the school grounds sobbing.

What's wrong with me?!

Everything is just falling apart…

I leant against a nearby tree, breathing heavily. He chest felt like it was hollow and exploding at the same time, and my head was pounding.

I collapsed on the ground, holding my head in my hands, attempting to stop the pounding.

Why didn't I tell Darcy that I loved him too?!

I touched my neck and felt the space there where his necklace should be.

How could I have done this to him?!

How could he have done this to me?!

How could we have done it to each other?!

Could it be possible to love someone too much, that it blurs your judgment?

Why did I even get involved with him in the first place?!

The base of our relationship was practically one drunken night, for crying out loud!

Finally I was able to control my breathing, and I lifted my head from my hands.

I have to find him…I thought to myself…I have to find him…I hate him so much…but not as much as I love him, I thought as I started towards the school grounds again.

**DPOV**

I stumbled to the bathroom, while clutching the necklace.

The conversation I just had with Lizzy was playing over and over in my mind…"Lizzy I…I love you" "Well that's too bad"…"well that's too bad"…"well that's too bad"…

I stared at myself in the dirty mirror in the male bathroom. My face was streaked with tears, my eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed, and my whole stature was trembling.

I looked down at the broken necklace in my hand.

I remembered the hatred in her face as she ripped it from her neck… I blinked away the new tears that sprung to my eyes.

I had never felt this way about anyone before… loving and hating them at the same time…

I remembered the arrogant look from _Wickham _as he looked up from kissing…

I couldn't even think about her without crying like a baby!

What is wrong with me?!

I don't let girls affect me like this! I don't let them control my emotions! I am Fitzwilliam Darcy!

I looked up again and stared at myself again, I saw the anger and determination in my eyes as I just stood there…staring…

How dare she treat me like that?!

How dare she?!

My anger flared and I threw the necklace to the floor forcefully.

I will not let some _girl_ treat me like that! I will not let some _girl_ make me feel like this!

I will make her pay…I will make her feel the way I feel…she will pay…

Those were my last thoughts as I stormed from the bathroom.

**LPOV**

As I walked though the school gates, the bell rang for lunch.

Perfect, I thought. He will have to go to his locker to get his things; I started off in the direction of Darcy's lockers.

Just before I rounded to corner, I heard a high pitched giggle. I glanced around the corner to see Darcy standing with Caroline as he kissed her neck.

"Stop it Darcy, it tickles!" she squealed.

Darcy pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry" he said, flashing her his gorgeous smile, "You're just so beautiful" he said before kissing her lightly on the lips.

I spun backwards, my back to the wall. I felt sick…like I was going to throw up any second now…

Darcy…and Caroline….but…he just told me he loved me…

I felt the hot tears well in my eyes and my throat seise up. I didn't want to hear anymore but I couldn't just walk away, it was like some invisible force was holding me in place, making me listen to the sounds of my love and some _tramp_ hooking up.

"So…I was wondering" I heard Darcy say, "The Prom's coming up pretty soon and I was wondering if you would do the honour and accompany me?"

This time, I actually felt the bile rise in my throat and I tasted the fowl taste of digestive fluids in my mouth.

"Of course I would!" she practically screamed.

I could contain it any longer; I ran sobbing from his lockers.

**DPOV**

"Of course I will!" I heard Caroline cry, but I sounded far away…I was focusing on the flash of brown hair and the sound of heart-broken sobs _she_ ran from me.

I know I had told myself that I would make her pay, but I couldn't stand to see her like this. I couldn't even see her face, but the sound of her sobs was enough to make my chest ache with guilt.

"Fantastic, will you just excuse me for one moment" I said quickly to Caroline as I started walking backwards, away from her.

"okay, I'll see you later!" she called after me, as I broke into a jog.

I had to find Lizzy…my Lizzy… how could I have ever done such an awful thing to her?! I loved her so so much and I was just hurting her more and more…and mostly on purpose!

I am such an awful person! I told myself over and over again as I looked for her.

**LPOV**

I just kept running… just running… no place to be, no place to go, I just wanted to be as far away from _him_ as possible…

How could he do this to me….

I didn't even realise I had run into someone until their voice and strong grip on my shoulders pulled me back to reality.

"Lizzy? Lizzy? What's wrong?! What did he do to you?!" it was the voice for George Wickham.

I opened my mouth to apologise and explain but I couldn't make out words.

"Oh Lizzy" he just sighed and pulled me into his warm embrace.

I sobbed into his shirt… feeling his slow breathing…letting it calm me…

"Any better?" he asked kindly, pulling back slightly.

I sniffed and nodded stiffly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

I shook my head into his shirt, another sob escaping my lips.

"shh shh shh" he crooned, as he stroked my hair.

"Okay, this is getting old George! Listen to me, Just leave Lizzy alone!" yelled a voice from behind me. Darcy.

I spun to face him "No, you listen to me! _You_ leave me alone!" I screamed at him, my voice breaking several times.

"Lizzy, please, just come with me, and I'll explain everything" Darcy said, offering his hand.

"Did you not just hear what I said?! I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled.

I shoved past him, leaving a very stunned Darcy and George in my wake.

**Sorry if the characters sound a bit OOC, but I haven't written for AAAGGGEEESSSS and I'm trying to get back into the style of it :D**

**Hope you enjoyed and I hope you still review, despite my laziness!!!!!**

**But I am trying to get back to writing because I really do believe it helps my English so stay tuned for the next instalment of "21****st**** century life"!!!!!**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions what so ever, please please please tell me, cause they really really really help with the progression of the story!!!!! I am writing this for your enjoyment, so you might as well have a say in what is written :D :D :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG guys I am so so so so so so so so so sorryyyyyyyyyy D: like more than you can imagine D: **

**I have been sooooooooooooooooooooooooo unbelievable slack in updating and I feel so bad about it :( sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**But I am finally updating and again I am so so so so so so sorry :(**

**Enjoyyyyyyyyy! :)**

**DPOV**

"Lizzy!" I called as I started to run after her, but a hand griped my arm.

I spun around, shacking loose of George's grip, "Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled at him.

"She told you to leave her alone! Listen to her for once!" he yelled back.

A red haze clouded my vision. How dare this low-life scum tell me what to do and what not to do?

I threw a punch in his direction but he was faster than I expected. He ducked my blow and knocked me squarely on the nose. I lost my balance and went sprawling backwards.

George stood over me, looking down on me. "Leave Elizabeth alone" he said seriously before running off in the direction Lizzy went.

I snarled, holding my nose in an attempt to stop the river of blood that was streaming from my nose.

"What are you all looking at?" I yelled at the people that had stopped walking to watch the last few minute's events. Eventually they all started shuffling off to class again.

I felt sick. I had caused this. This was my fault.

**LPOV**

How _dare_ he? How _dare_ he try and make everything better by 'explaining things'? what was there to explain, he's a dick, end of story.

I burst into the girls into the girls toilets, frightening a few grade 8's as I slammed my cubicle door.

I flopped heavily down onto the plastic lid of the toilet seat, feeling it give way slightly to my weight.

This is not how _my _life is supposed to be like! My life is supposed to be like: Meet man of dreams, get married, have kids. Simple. Structured. Plain.

I don't want all this drama, I don't need all this drama. I just want to have a normal life now. Forget everything else I ever wanted, I want simplicitly because I never want to go through something like this again where I hate and love someone so much at the same time… I don't want it.

With Darcy, everyday is dramatic. With his family and stature and reputation. And then when you throw Caroline into the mix, you've got yourself a fucking circus!

I leant forward, feeling my stomach churning, my head pounding, and my hands shaking. I stared at the tiled floor. I don't want to feel like this.

Maybe I should just drop everything. Make my life simple. Only focus on school. One thing at a time. Simple.

But was that really what I wanted?

What did I really want?

Images started flashing before my eyes of all the things I care about.

Charlotte…Jane…Sisters...Parents…Darcy…George…

Wait what? George? Why was he there?

I didn't care that much about him did I?

Maybe I should be with George…he cares about me…he doesn't make me feel sick to the stomach whenever I look at him…maybe it would be better with him…simpler…easy…

Maybe…

I finally heaved myself off the toilet seat and headed back to class once I had calmed down.

I will walk in there and just act like nothing's wrong, I told myself, I will not flinch, I will not show weakness. He doesn't mean a thing to me anymore; I don't care what he does. Even though I'm not entirely sure those words are the truth but they are the best I can do.

**Sorry for the short chapter :P I wanted to start the next chapter a fresh so that I wont get like severe writers block half way through :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter cause I promise it will be up….soon….ish :D haha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy guys!**

**See I told you I'd update quickly :D haha**

**DPOV**

What had I done?

I had fully screwed up everything!

I ran my hand through my hair nervously, wiping the beads of sweat forming on my forehead through my perfectly styled hair. I also held a bloody tissue to my nose again in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Where was she? She wasn't in class and I was starting to worry that she had done something really bad.

I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently. Come on Lizzy, walk through that door. I want to see that you're okay. I need to see that you're okay. I need to explain. I have to make this right. I can't lose you. I can't do that.

I let out the breath that I didn't realise I had been holding in when she slipped quietly into the classroom. I abruptly stood up and made ever one move down one seat to make room for her next to me.

"Mister Darcy?" asked the teacher "why are you causing such a commotion?"

"No reason sir" I spluttered, my hands shaking tremendously "I was just making room for Miss Bennet"

The teacher gave me an exasperated glance before continuing with the class.

I saw Lizzy look around the room for another seat but seeing no other, too her place next to me.

"Lizzy, please, give me a chance to explain" I begged.

"What is there to explain?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Everything!" I hissed through closed teeth. She was acting like there was nothing wrong, like we did not just have that massive fight, like we were nothing more than just friends. She didn't even notice my swelling nose and the bloody tissue on my desk.

"Look Darcy, I honestly have had enough." She sighed "I don't want to go through this anymore. I don't want this drama in my life. I don't want it. I don't need it. I don't want you"

Every single one of her words was like a stab to the gut, every word pushing the knife further and further in to my stomach. I felt sick. I felt like nothing mattered anymore. I wanted to die. Lizzy, my one true meaning in my life, doesn't want me…

It was over…I had lost her…

"But Lizzy…" I choked out, tears starting to swell in my eyes, "I need you. I don't know what I would do without you"

"Well I don't need you, and I'm sure you'll find something to occupy you're time with" she said, jerking her head in the direction of Caroline who was watching us intently.

"But I don't want her!" I hissed.

"Then why did you ask her to the Prom? Why even bother?"

"I did it to hurt you, I wasn't thinking straight!"

"…if you cared about me at all you would never try to purposely hurt me" she said, and I could hear in her voice she was on the verge of tears.

I reached out to touch her hand, but she violently pulled away.

"Don't touch me" she spat, "Can't you listen to me for once?"

"Please Lizzy… don't do this…"

"It has already been done" she whispered.

Everything went silence, I blocked out the teachers voices and our whispering peers. I stared intently at her face; it was as if it was made of stone…no emotion…

The bell sounded through the small classroom and everyone started moving around me to exit the classroom.

"You brought this on yourself…you did this…" she said before exiting the classroom with everyone else.

I slowly turned to the front of the classroom.

Everything was gone…gone…

I had done this…I had lost her…I hate myself…I want to die…I can't feel anything…

**LPOV**

I ran from the classroom, tears streaming down my face…this seemed very familiar.

My stomach was churning and my palms were sweaty.

I didn't mean half the things that I had said, but I had to…I had to leave that part of me behind…my heart was left with Darcy…

I had to get out of this place.

I went straight to my locker and grabbed my bag, not bothering to take any books home. I wouldn't be able to study in my state anyway.

I had just slammed my locker door as George rounded the corner.

"Lizzy" he called as I started to walk towards the bus stop.

I turned around slowly, not knowing what I was going to say to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing one of his hands on my cheek.

I subconsciously lent into the warmth of his hand. Now this is what I wanted. Caring. Sweet. Simple.

"Yer, I'm okay…I guess…" I trailed off, sniffing back the tears that came from thinking about Darcy.

"What happened? I assume you spoke to Darcy" he said crouching a bit so that his face was at my height.

"Yer, we spoke…and I end-ed-ed it…" I stuttered, feeling my chest and throat seize up, making it difficult to speak.

George just sighed and pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm so so sorry Lizzy, but it was for the best" he whispered into my hair.

I sniffed and cried into his shirt "I know…it's just hard…I'm sorry, I'm ruining your shirt"

He pulled back and looked at my face "You are going through a break up and you're worried about ruining my shirt? Really Lizzy, you need to get your priorities right" he said chuckling.

I gave a small laugh too at the stupidity of the situation.

"Look, you're going to come to my place and you're going to stay the night and we're going to eat ice cream and cookies and you're going to tell me about all the good memories and why you hate him now and you're going to get it all out, and I'm going to listen, and then I'm going to stroke you're hair until you fall asleep" he said, sounding very pleased with his plan.

I laughed a bit more "Really? You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Lizzy, if you needed me, I would wait forever for you" he said while stroking the side of my face from my forehead to my chin with his fingertips.

I sighed "thank you George"

He grinned widely "So what are we waiting for?" he said as he took my bag from me.

I smiled as well. This was nice, this was what I wanted, this was what I needed.

I quickly called my mum and told her that I was sleeping the night at charlotte's place, I knew it was bad to lie, but if I told her the truth, she wouldn't let me go and I needed this.

He was waiting for me in his car with the engine running. I slipped into the passenger seat and looked at the driver.

What I was doing was the right thing….right? I thought to myself. What was the worst that could happen?

A small voice in my voice told me "Rape you, kill you" but I pushed it aside. I knew George…kinda…and he wouldn't do anything like that…would he…

No, I said, he wouldn't. He is my friend, and he's only being a good friend.

"Ready?" he asked before pulling out of the schools car park.

"Yes" I confirmed with a smile. I hope, I added internally…

**Stay tuned for more Lizzy/Darcy/George/Caroline drama :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**For over a year and a half of writters block, I have finished this chapter! :D YAYYYYYYYYYYY :D I apologize so so so sincerely for the MASSIVEEEEE wait :( that really wasn't fair to you guys :( sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :( and I apologize if this chapter isn't exactly back to my normal standard :( a year and a half really gets you out of practice :P haha enjoy the long awaited chapter :D**

* * *

I slowly walked cautiously through George's front door, looking around the interior of his small apartment.

"This is where you live?" I asked, slightly shocked.

He closed the door behind me while chuckling "Yes? What did you expect?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you in any way, it lovely" I said honestly while trailing my fingertips down the peeling wallpaper of Georges living room/dining room. Yes is was a little run down, I thought to myself while examining the old couch which was placed in front of the small TV, but it was sweet and simple. Just the essentials.

"Bathrooms here, my bedroom which you'll be sleeping in tonight and kitchen is over there" George said as he gestured to the various

"Thank you so much for this" I said shyly, "I was a bit of a wreck".

He chuckled as be placed my bag next to the couch, "You think?"

I shrugged as I felt the tension returning to my throat and felt the hot tears return to my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset again" he said as he pulled my close to him.

I inhaled deeply, wallowing in his musky scent. That was the scent of warmth, of comforting, of acceptance. I think that is what is most attractive to me about George, that he accepts me for who I am and nothing more and he's always there for me when I need him. I snuggle my head into his chest, just appreciating the simplicity of this moment.

"Any better?" he asked after a few minutes of just standing there in that embrace.

I sniffed as I pulled my head back to look into his warm green eyes, "A little"

He smiled warmly and lifted his hand to softly stroke the outline of my face with his fingertips. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never leave you, I'll wait forever for you if that's what it takes, and that's the complete and utter truth. You know that right?"

"I know" I said softly, while placing my hand on his. His grin even widened even more, exposing his perfectly white teeth.

He took my hand and lead me to the ripped couch which was surprisingly comfy. "So you do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked.

"Well there's not much to tell" I explained as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Darcy turned out not to be the man I thought he was, he's weak. He's spiteful. He's merciless. He doesn't fight. He gives up. He gave up on me" I said as the tears that were threatening to spill over, poured from my eyes.

"Shhhh, shhhhh" cooed George as he pulled my closer, rocking my slightly as the sobs raked my body, "None of this is your fault, it's completely his, I still can't believe that he could do something as heatless and cruel as this to such an amazing girl"

I let out a short laugh, "You think I'm amazing, huh?"

"I've always thought you were amazing, since the moment that I first met you outside Charles' house" he whispered into my ear.

I felt goose bumps form on my arms and a pleasurable shiver ran down my spine. I couldn't help but want to kiss George so badly in that moment, the desire just over took any reason I had at that time and turned it to dust. As soon as he pulled back from my ear and was only centimetres away from my lips. I saw an abrupt change in the glare in his eye, it because hungry and lustful. I couldn't help but crashing my lips against his in a moment of passion and yearning.

George instantly reacted, pulling me to him roughly, holding my face to his, and leaving no space between us. Our tongues fought for dominance, moving perfectly in sync. As I gasped for breathe, he slid me down the couch until his body was pressed completely above mine. I could feel his hands groping and sliding their way down my body while I hastily undid his belt.

"Lizzy…oh god Lizzy…I love you" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I hesitated before answering back "I love you too". As soon as I let the words out of my mouth, I regrated them instantly. I couldn't believe I was doing this only a few hours after Darcy had told me the exact same thing. I didn't mean what I had said, although I felt as if I needed to say it. I needed to create this attachment to George to be sure that I wouldn't just instinctively sway back into Darcy's embrace.

George noticed that my mind was somewhere else and asked if I was okay. I replied, "I'm fine but I was just wondering if we could maybe slow things down a little?"

A huge smile spread warmly across his handsome face, "Didn't you hear me before when I told you that I would wait forever for you" he said "We have all the time in the world now".

"Thank you" I said before drawing him into a hug. I rested my head gently on his shoulder and sighed. This was what I wanted. What I needed.

A week later, as I was collecting my books for the next lesson, I felt a pair of warm strong arms embrace me from behind. I smiled to myself while turning around to face George who has a similar smile on his face too.

"Hello" I said, while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi" he replied while tightening his grip on my waist temporarily.

"You're in a good mood today, aren't you?" I chuckled while freeing myself from his grasp to pull out the numerous books from my locker before closing it.

"Why would I be?" he said with his mischievous smile, "I'm going out with the most beautiful girl in the school and it's a beautiful day to ask her to the upcoming prom"

"Awww, you're very sweet" I said while kissing his cheek, "and was that an invitation to the prom?" I said while starting to walk towards my class.

"It may have been" he stated, trailing behind me, "So would you like to go? With me that is?"

"Of course I would love to" I said while lightly planting a kiss on his lips, "But I need to go to class" I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Fantastic. I'll see you after school?" he asked.

"Definitely" I called behind me as I began jogging to my class.

I slipped into the classroom and found my seat without disturbing anyone and pulled out my notebooks to take notes. I was initially focussing on what the teacher was writing on the board and explaining to the class although I couldn't help but let my eyes trail to the row in front of me. Caroline was completely facing towards Darcy who was sitting next to her, obviously not paying any attention to the teacher. I saw her stroke his face with her hand and felt the hot anger rise in my chest.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be feeling this way about him!

I snapped my head back to the front and focused on the board. Darcy is an utter douche bag and our relationship tried and failed, I knew that. Then why did my stomach clench and my skin light on fire whenever I saw them together.

As if he could read my mind, Darcy briefly looked over his shoulder. Our eyes only caught for a second but in that moment I saw his eyes almost melt away. The sadness in them was unmistakable and yet is painstakingly tore my eyes from his.

I should not be feeling sorry for him in the slightest, I thought to myself. He brought this on himself; I'm doing to best thing for myself by being with George. Then why did I still feel guilty.

An eternity finally passed and I quickly exited the room, not wanting to spend another second in that classroom with _him_. I shook my head in an attempt to clear the image of Darcy's sad eyes from my mind. I didn't exactly work. I groaned in frustration and told myself that it was just because the wound was fresh. It would eventually pass and I could move on without him. At least that's that I reinforced to myself.

* * *

**I have actually written the majority of the next chapter as well, so I will hopefully have that up soonish :) thank you so so much for sticking with me :D I really want to finish this story because I believe that every story deserves an ending and I am determined to give this story the ending it deserves :D Thanks :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAYYYYY, updating sooner than usual :D haha, told you I would :)**

**And just to reward you guys for sticking with me, heres an extra long chapter :D **

**Enjoy :D xoxo**

* * *

"You look so beautiful" exclaimed Jane as she finished the final touches to my hair.

I spun around to face and mirror. The girl I saw was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her makeup was flawless and not a hair was out of place. I could hardly believe it was I staring back at me.

"Wow" I sighed.

"You like?" She asked, still grinning.

"I love it, Jane, how could I not" I said while I rose to embrace her.

She giggled and replied "I'm glad".

I spun myself in front of the full length mirror so that my dress would spray out. It was the most beautiful piece of clothing I had ever seen! I still didn't know how my mum afforded it but she told me it wasn't for me to worry about that.

The brown ruffles of the dress swooped down to delicately as the sheer layer of sparkles draped over them. The whole bodice glittered and shimmered slightly as the light hit me. I still couldn't believe that this was reality. It felt as if I was in a fairy tale.

I heard the doorbell ring through our house and the knot in my stomach instantly tightened. What if George didn't like my dress? What if he thought I looked stupid? I exhaled deeply, calming my nerves.

I heard my mother's voice greeting George downstairs.

"Well don't you look dashing?" I heard her exclaim.

His musical laugh wafted up stairs "Nothing compared to your beautiful daughter, I'm sure" he said charmingly.

I poked my head out from behind the wall in an attempt to get a good look at George before he saw me. My mum was right when she said he was looking dashing. His styled fringe was swept skilfully to the side and he was dressed in an officer from the militia uniform. I couldn't help but smiling. How did he know that I was a sucker for a man in uniform?

"Lizzy, we can see you, come down" called my mother. I instantly pulled my head back and hoped they would just forget about me. The knots in my stomach were getting tighter and tighter until I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Jane standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"You look absolutely stunning, there's nothing for you to worry about" she said encouragingly.

I smiled genuinely at her before once again calming my nerves and began to walk down stairs. I swear I heard George sigh. I extended my hand and he helped me down the last few steps.

"So what do you think?" I giggled, spinning in a little circle to give him a full view.

"Perfect" he said with the most adoring smile.

I couldn't help but feel all the blood rush to my face and I ducked my head in an attempt to hide my blush.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself." I said happily. A wave of dejavu hit me like a tonne of bricks and an image of Darcy standing at the bottom of his steps before we went to the Bingley's party flashed to my mind. I quickly shook my head and plastered a smile on my face.

There was no way in hell that I was going to let Darcy ruin tonight. Tonight was almost the beginning of my new life. My simple life. The life that I wanted. At least that's what I told myself as George lead me outside.

I instantly gasped when I saw what awaited us. It was a horse drawn carriage and all!

George must have noticed my jaw hanging open because he just laughed and said "Nothings too good for my beautiful girlfriend"

He helped me up onto the seats before sliding in beside me. George took the reins in his hands and gave them a light flick. The horses immediately sprung into action and began happily trotting down our street. I waved to my family who were all standing at the front door watching us.

I rested my head on Georges shoulder for most of the way to the prom. It just felt so natural and sweet to be here with him. A fleeting thought crossed my mind that it felt almost too relaxed, but I quickly dismissed it.

"So how do you like tonight so far?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Wonderful" I said happily, "I still can't believe you never told me that you could drive a horse drawn carriage!".

He chuckled and replied "My dad and I used to own a stable and we were around horses a lot. I guess I just picked it up then".

We made small talk for the rest of the trip that ended all too soon. George helped me down from the carriage and we walked arm in arm to the hall.

I walked into the assembly hall and was baffled at the extent of the decorations. The whole place was set up like an 18th century ball room. Pillars were placed in every corner; drapes hung magnificently form the ceiling and couples dressed in elaborate clothing spun in circles on the dance floor. A string quartet was playing classical music which wafted through the air while other couples stood and mingled.

"Wow" I sighed.

"You want to dance?" George asked, offering his hand.

"What a gentleman" I giggled as I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. He spun me once before he drew me to him and started a simple waltz.

"I didn't know you could dance" I said, shocked by the way he skilfully spun me around the dance floor.

"I have many skills you don't know of" he said with a wink of his eye as he spun me again.

A moment later, we passed a familiar couple. Darcy and Caroline. There was a pleasant smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were dull and glassy, as if his mind was miles away…

Finally he noticed me staring at him. His eyes drew me in…as if he was seeing into my soul. The world stopped turning in that moment and there was only me and him in this large hall, everything else became cloudy and fuzzy.

His eyes suddenly changed as he started to move away from me… they were almost apologizing… if that's even possible.

"Lizzy! Are you okay?" asked George, bringing me back to earth.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine" I stuttered, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"You sure? You look really distracted" he asked, sliding his hand up my arm. It felt so wrong to have him touch me so intimately.

"Yes, I'm sure" I said, stiffly nodding.

He smiled lazily and brought his lips to mine. He closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss but I kept mine wide open. I searched for Darcy's face in my peripherals as George kissed me. When I finally found his eyes in the crowd I could see the pain he was feeling echo in them.

All of a sudden, a wave of guilt washed over me and I felt horrible about kissing Wickham. How could I do this to Darcy? After everything he's done, he still doesn't deserve this treatment.

"Seriously, babe, are you okay?" George asked again. I hadn't even noticed we had stopped kissing.

"I…ah-" I started.

"It's not that time of the night when the gentleman asks another lady of which he didn't invite to dance" the head master announced over a microphone.

"May I have this dance?" asked Darcy who was suddenly by my side.

"Um…sure" I mumbled, still a bit confused by the sudden change of events. Wickham grinned and offered his arm to Caroline who was still attached to Darcy like a leach.

Darcy led me to the dance floor as the song started.

"_You're in my arms and all the world is calm__  
__The music playing on for only two__  
__So close together and when I'm with you__  
__So close to feeling alive"_

I rested my head on his shoulder as we slowly danced around the room.

"How could you do that to me?" he asked abruptly.

I lifted my hear "Do what to you?"

"Kiss Wickham like that?"

"Well he is my boyfriend-"

"What happened to us?"

"A lot for things happened, but the main this was that you said your reputation was more important than me"

"No before that…"

"What? When you were a jackass on our first date?"

"You have to understand that I didn't expect her to turn up… and her parents were there-"

"That is seriously all you care about isn't it! Your reputation, what people think of you"

"No, of course not-"

"Then what do you care about?!"

He opened his mouth to say something before casting his eyes to the floor.

"That's what I thought" I muttered before I pushed away from him and ran from the hall.

"_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die__  
__So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
__So close was waiting, waiting here with you and now forever I know__  
__All that I wanted to hold you, so close__  
__So close to reaching that famous happy ending__  
__Almost believing this one's not pretend__  
__And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
__So far, we are, so close"__  
_

I clutched at my sides as I ran though the school grounds. The only sounds were my strangled sobs, the brushing of the hem of my floor length dress on the concrete and the echoing sounds of the music that I left behind me.

"Lizzy! Elizabeth!" called someone in the distance bit it was hard to hear over the blood pounding in my ears and the throbbing of my headache.

I loved him so so much and he didn't give a shit about me. I was just another one of his accessories. Disposable. Worthless. Nothing.

It was becoming hard to run in high heels so I kicked them off and kept running. I started to feel my exhaustion set in and my heavy dress was beginning to feel like it was made of lead.

The calling of my name was getting closer and closer. I sobbed loudly and let the tears come streaming for my eyes. The pain from my raw eyes only increased the pounding in my head. Why was this happening to me? I thought I wanted simple. This is anything but simple!

"Lizzy! Stop!" called the voice just before I felt the soft skin of his hand on my wrist.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, pulling my wrist from his grip violently. Darcy flinched, my words had obviously stung him like a slap to the face.

"Please, let me explain" he pleaded as he pulled me to him by the waist.

"Get off me!" I yelled again, struggling against his grip and pounding his chest with my fists. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Lizzy! Just listen to me!" he shouted, grabbing my wrists.

"No, I don't want to listen to any more of your pathetic excuses" I sobbed as I struggled against him. I twisted so that I was facing away from him but he didn't let go of my wrists. I now had my back pressed to his chest, my arms crossed over my chest and his arms around me… not the best position to be in at the moment.

"I should have done this on our first date" he said softly as he slowly kissed my exposed neck. "I should have run after you that night. I'm so sorry I didn't, and I will torture myself for the rest of my life. But please, just listen to me. Please…please…please…" his voice cracking on the last plead.

I almost melted in his arms… I wish I could have… that I just could stay there and let him kiss me… slowly washing away all the hurtful things we have done to each other… live in this moment for eternity… but I didn't. I couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. I finally broke away from him, running in the direction of the road.

"_How could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now?__  
__We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending__  
__Almost believing this one's not pretend__  
__Let's go on dreaming for we know we are__  
__So close, so close, and still so far"_

My breath came in short gasps as I ran, listening to his feet pounding on the pavement, just behind me. My throat was seizing up, I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating.

"Please, Lizzy! Stop!"

I ducked my head as more tears came, streaming continuously, but I kept running.

I heard his footsteps stop just before he called out "I love you, Lizzy, please just stop and let me love you like you deserve to be" he called one last time.

I almost stopped. Almost.

* * *

**So heartbreaking :( thanks soooooooooooooo much for reading though :D if you wanted to hear the song that I imagined playing in Darcy and Lizzies dance its "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin :) Yes it's from Enchanted, but I thought that was just one of the most amazing scenes I had ever seen so I wanted more than anything to try and replicate that :D haha, thanks again for reading :D if you liked it, it would mean the world to me to hear what you thought :D good or bad :) I'm always up for constructive criticism :) haha, love you all :D Only a few more chapters to go :D Stay tuned for more soon :) xoxo**


End file.
